Of Fathers & Sons
by TriggerHappyJax
Summary: This story contains spoilers for Season 11 Ep 16 forward. I have been wondering if I wrote for the show (don't we all wish we did) how would I like to see the season end. I LOVE the dynamic of Father/Son between Tony and Gibbs and the relationships they have with their Dads. This is a story I would love to see. SPOILERS SEASON 11-You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-The idea for this story hit me while watching S-11 ep 16/17 again. Sorry to those of you who are waiting on my other WIPs...but when the muse hits you must obey! **

**Of Fathers & Sons**

_Be careful to leave your sons well instructed rather than rich, for the hopes of the instructed are better than the wealth of the ignorant.~ Epictetus _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of a slow Friday workday when Tony DiNozzo, Ellie Bishop, Timothy McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrived at their destination. Valet parked and on the move, they had time to kill before the rest of their team and invited guests would be joining them.

They were headed for the bar when Tony said "How about a quick peek?"

Three heads nodded in the affirmative so Tony guided them down a short hallway.

When they reached the double doors he pulled them open dramatically and the four of them stepped inside.

"Wow Tony! You and McGee really pulled it off!" Ellie Bishop said with surprise and admiration, as she took in the grandeur of the grand ballroom of the Adams House Hotel.

The ballroom was small by "grand ballroom" standards but it was as exquisite as any ballroom Europe may offer. Originally done with an early colonial style the hotel had recently remodeled giving the ballroom a feeling of Versailles meets the famous Russian Amber room.

One wall was mirrored from floor to ceiling. The rest of the room was of pink hued marble and rich carved wood. The hardwood floor was inlaid with dark black birch and light golden oak that was in a checkerboard pattern and brightly polished. One area was designated as a dance floor and there were six round tables set around it with beautiful linens of cream and royal blue. An impressive array of crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Tony beamed down at her as he slapped Tim McGee on the back saying "I couldn't have done it without ya McGee!"

"I have to give Delilah most of the credit Tony…she is the one who showed me all those do-it yourself wedding sites!"

Tony smiled and said happily:

"When wheels gets back from Dubai and you two are ready to roll down the aisle, I promise I will be there to fold as many napkins as you need!"

McGee blushed, slightly embarrassed but said good naturally: "I will hold you to that, Tony!"

Gibbs smirked and said: "I still find it frightening that you two spent so much of your free time folding napkins."

"Hey!" Tony smiled "It takes a real man to master the art of the "French pleat" boss!"

The four agents laughed together as Bishop made her way over to the closest table to check out her co-workers handy work.

Though not to her taste, she knew that Tony's Father would be pleased his son had paid such attention to detail for his upcoming wedding. The table screamed money and luxury with Waterford crystal stemware and sterling silver flatware. The latter tucked strategically in a beautifully pleated blue napkin.

Since she met DiNozzo senior she had a hard time reckoning the stories she had heard of the Father Tony grew up with and the Father he presented today. From the limited time she was around the two DiNozzo men she definitely saw a mutual love between them.

"Your Dad will be really pleased!" she added

Tony smiled at his friends and co-workers happy to hear the praise. He hoped his Father would be happy and not find fault in his efforts. It was hard to not think that since he had lived with that reality all his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By 7pm the drinks were flowing in the Adams House hotel bar.

Tony toasted his father and bride-to-be (and his Godmother), Linda Turner, to a life of happiness and love. His Father beamed at him but Tony's interaction with his Father was over quickly as his Dad's friends and cronies swarmed around the groom sweeping him and Linda to a corner of the bar.

Tony joined his team at the bar as he watched his Father bask in the glory of the moment.

Abby handed Tony a cocktail and said "That was a lovely toast Tony….I am so happy you and your Dad seem to be getting along so well."

Tony downed half the glass and said "Yeah…thanks Abby….we'll see how things go."

Tony turned to his left where Gibbs sat sipping his bourbon and said:

"Hey Boss. Thanks again for the advice."

Gibbs eyebrows narrowed as he said:

"Advice?"

"Yeah…when you told me that my Dad may just want my blessing and that of my mom's to marry Linda. I can tell they really do love each other."

Gibbs nodded as Tony polished off his drink and ordered another. Tony excused himself and walked to the end of the bar where Jimmy and Breena were talking to his soon to be stepsister,Taylor, and a person Tony believed was Taylor's husband. Tony smiled at Bishop and McGee as he passed them. He was looking forward to meeting Bishop's husband, Jake, tomorrow at the wedding. He had a list of questions already written down he couldn't wait to ask about his new partner.

As Tony made his way, Gibbs watched him with an eagle eye. He had watched Tony consume too many drinks in a short span of time and it concerned him. Tony held his liquor well but it was his obvious need to numb himself that caused Gibbs the most concern.

Gibbs turned to watch DiNozzo senior in action. The man was "on" for all those around him and Gibbs could see where Tony had developed his ability to charm. Watching the drama before him sickened Gibbs. He was happy Tony's father seemed to want to include Tony in his life but he didn't know if he could ever totally trust the man. Seeing him now across the room thriving on the attention gave him a strange feeling but he shoved it away. His concern was for Tony only.

"Good evening, Jethro!"

"Hey Duck…buy ya a scotch?"

Doctor Donald Mallard laughed knowing the bar was hosted by Tony but he pulled up a barstool and said:

"Two fingers….neat!"

Gibbs smirked and signaled the bartender.

When the scotch arrived the two old friends clinked their glasses together and in unison said "To Tony" before taking a sip.

Ducky watched as Tony talked animatedly with Jimmy and Breena and another young couple at the end of the bar. He appeared to be having a good time but Ducky knew Anthony DiNozzo too long to buy it.

"Anthony seems stressed." He said

"Ya think" Gibbs said watching the group break into laughter.

Before he could continue his phone rang.

He pulled it from his pocket and noticed the caller ID said "Dad".

Gibbs smiled and answered:

"Hey Dad!"

The voice on the other end was not his father.

"Leroy?"

It was an elderly woman's voice he thought he recognized.

"Yes?" he responded his gut beginning to rumble.

"Leroy…." The woman's voice was filled with sorrow.

Gibbs stood up quickly knocking his drink over in the process. Ducky looked up at him with concern.

"Yes…..who is this?" he demanded.

The woman drew in a tired breath and as she began Gibbs gut went off like an atomic bomb.

"This is Ester Holt, Leroy, the owner of the bakery next to your Dad's store…."

"Is my dad alright?" he whispered fearfully.

Ester held back a sob before saying "No honey….I'm so sorry but Jackson, your Daddy, he died today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 2**

_It is not flesh and blood, but heart which makes us fathers and sons. ~Friedrich von Schiller_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing fear in Gibbs voice caused Ducky to stand up.

Gibbs stood stoically but Ducky sensed Gibbs was in shock.

Ducky could hear the caller asking if he was still there.

He placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Gibbs met his eyes and then nodded toward the bar exit as he responded to the caller "Yes Ester…I am still here…hang on a moment please…."

Ducky got the signal and followed Gibbs as he moved toward the hotel lobby.

Ducky looked back to see if they would be missed and was grateful to see everyone was still engaged and enjoying themselves. The two old friends slipped out undetected.

Finding a quiet corner with Ducky at his side Gibbs continued "Thank you for holding Ester…"

"I understand Leroy…and I am so sorry to be the person calling you with such sad news so late."

"How did Dad die?" he asked quietly hearing Ducky gasp to his right.

"The store never opened and that was so unlike Jackson…he was open every day but Sunday as you know…like clockwork….but"

Gibbs closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ducky could tell he was trying to be patient with the caller.

"….when Eunice Matthews came in for a loaf of bread she commented that the store was closed….well we talked a bit about that and then figured we should check on your dad….."

Gibbs heaved out a breath not knowing he had been holding it in.

"…we looked in the window and not seeing your dad we called in the sheriff….when they finally got there they had to bust in the door…..they found your Daddy dead in the stock room…they think he may have had a heart attack. They took him to Wilson's Mortuary…..I told Sheriff Brewster and Tom Wilson I would call you."

"Thank you Ester….I will get to Stillwater as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry honey….your dad was such a wonderful man and Stillwater won't be the same without him…"

Ducky watched as Gibbs nodded a few times before he hung up.

The two of them stood quietly for a few minutes, Ducky patiently waiting for Gibbs to speak.

Gibbs finally turned to Ducky and said "I need to go Duck."

"I know" Ducky replied softly "I am so sorry, Jethro…..how did your father pass?"

"They suspect a heart attack….."

"I see…what can I do to help?"

Gibbs looked Ducky in the eyes and said "I need you to keep an eye on Tony…DO NOT tell anyone about my Dad….especially Tony."

Frowning, Ducky said "Very well Jethro….you will contact me if you need my help?"

Gibbs smiled at one of his oldest friends and said "I will Duck…and thanks."

Gibbs stood up straight and slipped his phone into his jacket pocket.

"I need to get in there and make up an excuse to leave…will you back me Duck?"

Ducky's eyes conveyed sorrow for his friend's loss but he smiled up at Gibbs and said:

"To quote your second in command…."On your six", Jethro!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs entered the bar and assessed the scene.

The younger people, including most of his team, were still enjoying themselves at the bar.

Tony was not with them.

Ducky followed Gibbs to the bar as he approached McGee.

"Hey boss!" McGee said happily as Abby turned and said "Boss man! Whasss up?"

Abby and McGee looked at each other and began to laugh. They had both had too much to drink and were feeling no pain. Gibbs was pleased to know that most of the team already had rooms reserved and were staying at the hotel for the night.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby cried out, wide eyed and smiling "Did you know Bishop cannot get drunk? She has had as many drinks as both of us…" she pointed between herself and McGee "…and nothing, nada!"

She then hiccupped and laughed saying "…'scuse me!"

Ducky smiled, directing Tim and Abby's attention away from Gibbs saying:

"Abigail…I think you and Timothy have had quite enough."

Ducky signaled the bartender and order the inebriated pair a coffee each.

Gibbs appreciated he had Ducky as a wing man. He turned to Bishop and asked:

"Where's Tony?"

"He's over there with his Dad…" Bishop replied, pointing over to the other side of the room.

She seemed sober but he took her aside and said:

"Thanks….are you staying here tonight?"

She shook her head and said "No…I just called a cab. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded and scanned the larger group of DiNozzo Senior's friends and associates looking for Tony. He could hear senior talking loudly and the group of men surrounding him laughed heartily. Gibbs noticed the bride to be was not present as he approached the group. He noted there was not a woman among them.

As he got closer he finally recognized his SFA. Tony had his back to Gibbs and Gibbs could see he had his head down, staring at the floor. Gibbs could tell senior was drunk and was commanding an audience just like a king.

Gibbs blood began to boil as he entered the conversation hearing that the laughter was at Tony's expense.

"…Junior has never taken the plunge (laughter)…..oh he was close once…..but the girl ditched him at the alter (laughter)….what was her name Junior?"

Gibbs heart broke when he heard Tony whisper "Her name was Wendy…"

"Wendy! Right!"

Senior looked around at his friends relishing their undivided attention.

Gibbs moved along the perimeter of the group until he could see Tony from the front.

Tony held an empty martini glass in his hand and he had a defeated, beaten down look about him.

Gibbs stared at senior and watched as the man finished off his drink, his eyes never leaving his son.

There was a something in those green eyes that caught Gibbs completely off guard.

He was momentarily trapped, mesmerized by the sheer cruelty he was seeing as Senior said:

"Smart girl….she knew marrying a dumb cop would be a big mistake…"

Tony's head shot up as the glass shattered in his hand.

Senior threw his head back, laughed and said:

"How about another round, gentlemen?"

Gibbs pushed his way through the drunken men as they moved with senior back towards the bar, ignoring Tony as they passed.

Tony was shaking, copious amounts of blood dripping from his left palm.

He had crushed the glass with such force broken fragments of it were deeply imbedded in his hand.

Gibbs took Tony's hands gingerly in his own as he guided him towards the restroom.

"Boss?" Tony asked, confusion in his voice, as he allowed Gibbs to lead him.

"Yeah Tony…c'mon….we need to get this bleeding under control."

Gibbs held the restroom door open wide as he guided Tony inside. He looked back to see the missing women joining their men at the bar. They had come in from the lobby. Before Gibbs let the restroom door swing closed he caught sight of senior who raised a glass of liquor in his direction and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This was such a mistake….I should have never, ever thought the man could change…" Tony said as Gibbs bent forward holding his hand under warm water removing what glass fragments he could see.

"I told ya boss…we are like oil and water….we don't mix….we…we…OUCH!" He cried as Gibbs pulled out the final shard.

Gibbs stood up straight and as he threw the broken glass in the bin near the sink said:

"You're lucky you didn't wound your gun hand, DiNozzo."

Tony looked down at his hand which was still bleeding and sighed.

The anger and adrenaline was wearing off and his hand was beginning to throb.

"Why do you let him get away with the things he says?" Gibbs asked

Tony cringed asking "How much did you hear?"

"Got there just as the subject of Wendy came up."

"Hmmm…well that's a good thing…you missed the whole part about Ziva."

"Ziva?!"

"Yeah…Dad felt it was necessary to let his buddies know how I blew that relationship too…he said she high tailed it back to Israel because of me."

"What?! You know that is not true!"

"I know…"

"Did you defend yourself?"

"No….I learned a long time ago to just roll with it until…."

"Until?"

Tony held up his wounded hand and said "Until I can't."

Gibbs frowned saying "Yeah but hurting yourself is not the answer…you should just deck the asshole!"

Tony chuckled sadly "Yeah….I should have…years ago…clocking the old man now would be elder abuse."

"Well you should at least tell him off…quit allowing him to degrade you…you don't deserve that…the bastard is so lucky to have you as his son!"

Tony looked shocked at Gibbs passionate outburst but then he smiled warmly and said appreciatively:

"Thanks boss."

Gibbs pulled a handful of paper towels and handed them to Tony.

"Here…cover that wound and add pressure…I'm gonna call Ducky….you may need stiches."

Gibbs pulled out his phone to make the call to Ducky when the restroom door flew open and Senior entered in a rage. Gibbs watched in horror as Tony turned from the bathroom mirror panicked. Gibbs witnessed his six foot two SFA change from a strapping young man into a scared little boy as he scrambled away from his Father's fury.

"BLUE!? You picked BLUE! Linda HATES blue!"

Senior stepped towards Tony but Gibbs blocked his way. Senior tried to push past Gibbs but soon found himself up against the tile wall in a choke hold.

Gibbs leaned in and said coldly "What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"The linens…..it's the linens right?" Tony answered looking directly at his Father.

Senior glared at him as Tony laughed sarcastically "It is the fucking linens! JESUS DAD! I ASKED YOU ABOUT COLORS AND YOU SAID SURPRISE US! WELL SURPRISE!"

Tony began to feel light headed but the anger he felt flooding over him kept him standing.

"Anthony?" Linda asked softly from behind the restroom door before she opened it and stepped in.

She looked embarrassed as she took in the scene before her.

Gibbs released Senior who pulled away indignantly.

"Yes darling?" Senior asked as he approached her.

"Tony did a lovely job with the décor…the ballroom is stunning….I'm sorry I mentioned the blue…."

Senior sighed and hugged her tightly "I just want you to be happy dear."

Linda smiled at Tony over Senior's shoulder and mouthed "I'm so sorry".

She then took senior by the hand and guided him out of the room.

Gibbs looked at Tony in shock asking "What in the hell?!"

Tony grimaced, throwing bloody towels into the trash as he checked his hand. The cuts were deep but the bleeding had stopped for the moment. He moved his fingers to make sure everything was still working.

"My Dad is a total psycho when he gets plastered….sorry you had to witness that….I feel like I'm 8 years old when daddy dearest comes out to play."

Gibbs couldn't believe what he had just seen. As he dialed Ducky's phone he said:

"Tony…what your Dad did tonight is unforgivable!"

Tony shrugged and said "Not everyone is blessed with a Jack Gibbs for a Father."

Tony almost missed the hurt expression on Gibbs face until the sound of Ducky asking for "Jethro" for a second time made him look up.

Gibbs stared at Tony as he brought the phone to his ear and said quietly:

"I'm here Duck…can you come back to the bar's rear restroom for a minute?"

Tony looked at Gibbs trying to read his expression and for the first time in many years Gibbs was completely unreadable. Beginning to grow concerned Tony started to speak but was interrupted as Ducky walked through the door.

"Jethro…I thought that you were go…." He began to say until he noticed Tony.

"Tony's hurt duck….can you check him out?" Gibbs asked coolly

"Certainly….." Ducky responded seeing Tony's cut hand he added "My, Anthony, what has happened?"

"Only a flesh wound Duck." Tony said nervously still trying to figure out what was going on with Gibbs.

"I have my bag in the car…sit here and I will be back momentarily" Ducky said as he had Tony sit down on an ornate bench near the door.

"Will you accompany me, Jethro?"

"Sure Duck" Gibbs said as he followed Ducky to the door.

Before Gibbs left he looked down at Tony who looked up at him with great sadness.

Gibbs wished now he had never encouraged Tony to rekindle any kind of relationship with his Father.

The man was not deserving of a son as wonderful as Tony.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and cuffing him under the chin with affection said:

"You stay here until Ducky gets back."

"Okay…will you be back, too?"

"I will but there's something I need to do first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs followed Ducky towards the lobby. Looking around the bar as they walked, Gibbs saw the party had gotten much smaller. His team was gone and all that remained was Dinozzo Senior, Linda and a group of their friends. He could see Linda was plying her fiancé with as much black coffee as he could ingest.

Ducky turned back towards Gibbs and as if reading his mind filled him in:

"Eleanor's cab arrived and Jimmy and Breena left when she did. McGee helped Abigail up to her room. He and Tony have a room adjoining hers. Their room is next to ours. Taylor and her spouse have also retired for the evening."

Gibbs nodded as they made the rest of the way to Ducky's car in silence.

Bag in hand Ducky said "So what is the plan Jethro….have you told Tony you are leaving?"

"No...not yet."

"What will you tell him?"

"Not sure Duck…working on it…you tend to Tony and I'll join you both in a few minutes."

As the two friends re-entered the bar, Ducky headed towards the restroom and Gibbs bee lined it towards the bar.

He had senior in his sights.

The older man must have felt the intensity in which Gibbs was focusing on him. He suddenly looked to his left seeing Gibbs quickly approaching him. The older DiNozzo rose from his barstool and stepped towards Gibbs to meet him.

When the men were face to face Gibbs said with conviction "You need to apologize to your son."

Senior looked like he had sobered up a bit but the cruel eyes and twisted smile remained.

"You think so, do you?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed threateningly as he said:

"I know so, DiNozzo."

Senior tried to stare down Gibbs but failed miserably. He had sobered up enough to know he had caused an unnecessary scene but he was pissed Tony's boss thought it was his job to interfere.

"This is DiNozzo family business, Gibbs…butt out…"

Gibbs moved like a cobra grabbing Senior's left bicep and pulling him forward towards the restroom.

"Hey!" He began to protest but shut up as Gibbs whispered:

"Do not make me humiliate you in front of your quests….."

Just before the men reached the restroom door Gibbs spun Senior around and got right up into his personal space. They were almost nose to nose as Gibbs said:

"I do not care what you say or how you say it but you need to go in there and tell your son how sorry you are to have embarrassed him….that you appreciate all the hard work he has done on your behalf and that of his new stepmother. Make him _feel it_ DiNozzo or you will be very sorry if you don't."

Anthony DiNozzo Senior flushed beet red. He tried to control his rage knowing Gibbs could break him in half if this got physical. He didn't think Gibbs would try but he had to admit to himself he was scared of the man in front of him.

Trying to save face he said "You know Gibbs…when I told you you've been more of a father to junior for the past several years it was due to your proximity to him. I know he respects you and values your opinion but do not forget he is MY son….MY blood…."

"Oh I know that DiNozzo…..but get this…I am well aware of my influence over Tony. Fate did not determine him to be my biological son but fate determined that he is my family…my kid…that is how I see him and I will not have what is mine hurt physically or mentally by someone who degrades and belittles him. One of Tony's greatest attributes is his loyalty but it has worked against him where you are concerned. After everything I have ever heard about you and everything I was witness to tonight I have to wonder why you still matter to him."

Senior smiled smugly and said "Because I am his Father."

Gibbs smirked at him but his eyes were blue steel.

"You are the sperm donor….you have no idea how to be a good Father."

"Now you wait just one minute Gibbs…"Senior began but Gibbs cut him off saying:

"Was your Father a cruel man? Did he make you feel less than….make you the butt of the joke around his friends? Sabotage your self-esteem and delight in your pain as you tripped over yourself to please him?"

"What?! NO…my Father was a wonderful, loving man!"

"Really? So did you consciously choose to be the polar opposite of the man who raised you?"

DiNozzo was shocked into silence. He looked from Gibbs over to the door and back at Gibbs.

"I love my son Gibbs….I have never meant to harm him….I just wanted him to amount to something…be someone…"

"WHAT!? My God you are a piece of work! You should count yourself blessed that you gave him YOUR name….the deeds of the son have elevated the Father….Your son is a better man then you could ever hope to be."

Gibbs pushed Senior towards the door saying:

"Time to prove you love him. Make Tony believe you are worth his time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Father and Sons Chapter 3**

_You don't raise heroes, you raise sons. And if you treat them like sons, they'll turn out to be heroes, even if it's just in your own eyes. ~Walter M. Schirra_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anthony! Will you quit squirming?!" Ducky demanded as he tried, unsuccessfully, to wrap Tony's left hand.

"Sorry Duck but it hurts like a bitc…"

"Well you only have yourself to blame! Sit still! This will just take a moment if you cooperate." Ducky grumbled.

Tony pouted but obeyed. In less than two minutes Ducky stood back and declared "All done!"

Tony smiled up at him and said "Thanks Duck!"

Ducky smiled back but then grew stern "You will keep this hand dry…you will not use it for at least 24 hours and you will keep the bandages on! You could use stiches but since I know you will fight a trip to an emergency room I am counting on you to follow my instructions. I'll check it again in the morning..."

"I'll do what you say Ducky."

"..and take these…." Ducky said as he handed Tony two pain pills which he swallowed down.

"Good lad…"

As Ducky re-packed his bag Tony asked "So has everyone called it a night?"

"Almost everyone…your Father and his friends are still out there."

"Hmm…do you know where Gibbs….."

The door swung open before Tony could finish his sentence.

His Father entered followed closely by Gibbs.

Gibbs was the first to speak:

"Your Dad told me he needed to speak with you Tony….you done, Duck?"

"Yes" Ducky said.

Gibbs held the door open so Ducky could exit.

Gibbs then looked at Tony and said "Ducky and I will be at the bar. When you two are done I'd like to speak with you."

"Sure boss."

Tony did not see the glare Gibbs gave Senior before he followed Ducky, closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony looked up at his Father who had his eyes on the door.

When Senior finally looked down at his son Tony said:

"What do you want to say Dad?"

It was a simple question asked in a tone that did not harbor much interest.

At this stage in the game Tony felt done with pretense.

In the few minutes he had to absorb the questions Gibbs had asked him he came to the realization he was done. His Dad would never change. He would never, ever apologize or take any responsibility for his actions. Tony would suck it up, get through the weekend, be happy his Father was in what appeared to be a loving relationship and hope his Father would be preoccupied enough to just leave Tony alone.

He felt committed to this new attitude. It didn't matter what his Father had to say…this was it.

'_Game over….executed…..spent…..realized…'_

Tony let synonyms for "Done" run through his mind.

He smiled to himself when he envisioned the end of a black & white French noir film….FIN!

'_Perfect'_ He thought.

Committed to his new attitude, he cast out an air of indifference.

He was ill prepared for what happened next.

His Father's eyes filled with tears as he sat down next to him.

Senior placed his arm over Tony's shoulder and pulled Tony into a hug. He kissed Tony's temple saying:

"I am so sorry son…..I am sorry for embarrassing you and taking you for granted….you have done such an incredible job with this event for Linda and me….. I drank too much….. and you know how I get when I drink too much…I am an ass….I am so sorry, Tony….can you ever forgive me?"

Hope is a powerful thing.

Tony's resolve crumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky and Gibbs lounged at one end of the bar as Senior's friends held court at the other.

Suspicious and hostile looks were thrown their way but Gibbs could not have cared less.

Ducky nursed a glass of scotch as Gibbs sipped carbonated water.

He had decided to head for Stillwater before dawn and drinking anything else would be unwise.

He needed to keep his wits about him and his emotions reigned in.

Time to break down would come later, when he was alone.

But before he left he needed to make sure that Tony was alright.

Ducky had assured him Tony's hand should mend without issue as long as Tony did as instructed.

It was Tony's mental health that he was most concerned about.

When he saw Tony walk out of the restroom, laughing, his Father's arm wrapped around his shoulder he figured DiNozzo Senior had pulled it off.

Gibbs got confirmation Senior had beguiled his only child when he delivered Tony to Gibbs saying:

"Get a good night's sleep son…I need my best man in tip top shape for tomorrow afternoon!"

Tony beamed at his Father and said "I will Dad….see you in the morning…..and thanks."

Senior smiled widely and his smile did meet his eyes as he looked from Tony to Ducky to Gibbs.

"Good night gentlemen!" he said with joy, turning away from them and heading back to meet his friends.

If the three men could have seen Senior's face darken, after he had turned away, they would have known they had all been played.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony smiled watching his father walk away.

Gibbs could see a level of contentment in his eyes when Tony turned to him and said:

"You wanted to speak to me boss?"

Before Gibbs could reply Ducky decided to make his exit.

"If you'll excuse me…Anthony, I am going to head up for the evening. See you upstairs, Jethro."

"Oh…okay…Goodnight Ducky…and thanks!" Tony said waving his bandaged hand.

"See ya in a bit Duck." Gibbs replied as he watched Ducky leave.

When Gibbs turned back Tony was looking at him expectantly.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay, Tony."

"Thanks boss…I think I'm good. Exhausted though…do you mind if we head up to the rooms?'

Before they left, Tony signaled the bartender.

"Hey Charlie…would you cut them off by midnight?" he asked nodding toward his Father and his drunken co-horts at the end of the bar.

Charlie laughed and said "You got it Tony…if they give me any lip I'll simply tell them the hosted bar closes at 11:59."

Tony laughed "That will do it…thanks Charlie…I'll settle the tab in the morning."

As Gibbs and Tony headed out towards the lobby Tony said:

"It's a good thing we have a lot of overtime pay coming, boss."

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked heading towards the elevators.

"I have a feeling this weekend will take every extra cent I've got."

Gibbs stopped moving and looked at Tony.

"Weekend? You aren't paying for this wedding are you Tony?"

"Uh…yes…"

"The whole thing?"

"Dad paid for Linda's ring and for their honeymoon…"

Gibbs refrained for rolling his eyes and declaring Tony's actions a fool's game.

Instead he smiled warmly and said:

"I will say it again Tony…you are a good son and Senior is lucky to have you."

"Thanks Gibbs" Tony said slightly embarrassed.

They rode the elevator in silence for a few minutes before Gibbs said:

"You looked happy after your dad spoke with you."

He said it nonchalantly but inside he was dying to know exactly what Tony's father had said to him.

Tony laughed and shook his head as if in disbelief. He leaned back against the elevator wall and said:

"You won't believe this but he actually apologized! My dad…he said he was sorry…he actually apologized for being an ass and embarrassing me! I couldn't believe it….he complimented me for the incredible job I've done for their wedding and to think I was about to write him off."

"You were going to write him off?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"I was. I thought about the questions and comments you made after you finally saw the demon that lives right under his skin. I have shared some stories but few have ever seen the beast within. He would deny it but he is an alcoholic. I know I have enabled my Father….I pretended like everyone around him that he was just stressed…that he didn't mean what he said….when he hit me just a little too hard…."

Tony noticed a look of anger begin to cross Gibbs face so he moved on to another subject.

"Anyway….he asked me to forgive him Gibbs….my father said he loved me…said he was sorry and with tears in his eyes asked for forgiveness! That is like the holy trinity to me! I think the man actually means it!"

Tony pushed away from the wall as the elevator doors opened to their floor.

He followed Gibbs down the hallway until they arrived at their rooms.

Gibbs mind was racing a mile a minute. He had still not decided how to tell Tony he would be absent from the wedding. Seeing the euphoria Tony was enjoying, Gibbs decided he would just call or text Tony from the road. Tony would be very busy tomorrow and Gibbs convinced himself he would not be missed. Besides he knew Tony would take Jack's death particularly hard. His whole team would be sad but the team was unaware of how much time Tony spent with his father.

Gibbs had actually been surprised to find Tony would show up in Stillwater to take Jack to dinner or help him around the store. Although Tony wasn't much of a handyman Jack would sing his praises to Gibbs when Tony helped repair things around the house.

Gibbs remembered the first time Jackson confided in him that Tony had been there. Gibbs was actually pissed his SFA had visited his Father without his knowledge. He thought Jack was telling him about how wonderful Tony was to rile Gibbs into visiting more often. He was jealous of Tony's relationship with his Dad. He got over that pretty fast when he realized how much Jack loved spending time with the younger man. That Tony would take time to "visit the old man" as Jack would say meant the world to Jackson Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" Tony's voice broke through Gibbs inner dialogue "You okay boss? You look like you're a million miles away."

"Huh….sorry…I was"

"WHOA!" Tony interrupted

"What?" Gibbs asked somewhat startled.

"This is a night of "firsts" boss" Tony said mischievously "First my dad says he's sorry and now you!"

The playful head slap did not come as a surprise.

"See you tomorrow boss…." Tony said as he opened his hotel room door.

The two men could hear McGee snoring within so Tony rolled his eyes and whispered sarcastically:

"Great…..Glad I took those pain pills…."

Gibbs smiled at Tony and said "Get some rest Tony…you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah…goodnight boss….see you in the morning."

Before Tony turned into his room he turned back to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs had a sadness to him Tony could not place.

Maybe it was the emotions of the day or maybe it was the alcohol and pain pills Tony could not say.

He only knew that his gut was telling him Gibbs needed him and he wasn't sure how to convey that.

Words would not do. Tony took a step back and pulled Gibbs into a warm embrace.

He was pleased when Gibbs hugged him back.

"Goodnight Tony" Gibbs said quietly as Tony pulled away.

Tony stepped into his room and closed the door.

Gibbs stood staring at the closed door for several minutes.

When he turned away he had to stifle a sob.

The news of his father's death hit him with full force.

He fought to compartmentalize the emotions that flooded over him.

He had things to do, responsibilities to be met, arrangements to be made.

His last living parent gone, Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling of being orphaned.

He knew that seemed ridiculous at his age but he felt it-orphaned and abandoned.

But the worst of it was the feeling he was utterly alone.

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who is reading and taking time to comment…special shout out to all the guest reviewers…and all of you alerting, following and faving….thank you! You guys rock!**

**Side bar-I prefer a mean, self-centered senior who has little to no redeeming qualities. I am a big fan of RJ Wagner and think the writers have missed an opportunity with him. I love the scene when Gibbs first confronts senior alone to talk about Tony (Flesh & Blood). He reminds me of a snake in the grass…charming & deadly…and if you give him enough rope he'll hang you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 4**

"_It is a wise Father who knows his child" ~William Shakespeare~ _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was close to 4am when Gibbs pulled his Dodge Charger off interstate 80 into Bloomsburg PA.

After saying goodnight to Tony, Gibbs had joined Ducky in their room.

"So you are going to call him in the morning?" Ducky asked as Gibbs gathered his luggage and began to place a call for a cab.

"Yeah Duck…I'll call or text him. He should be busy most of the day….I'll explain everything come Sunday. I just want him to enjoy this wedding….he has spent too much time planning it and the news of my Father's death would just ruin it for him."

"I'll do my best to cover for you, Jethro…but I think you underestimate the importance of your presence where Anthony is concerned."

Gibbs did not have an answer to that. He had done his best for Tony but now he had to concentrate on honoring his own father.

The cab had delivered Gibbs at his home shortly after midnight.

Gibbs had been too pumped up to sleep so he repacked his bag and grabbed the keys to his Charger.

It seemed appropriate he would return to Stillwater in the loving gift his Father had bestowed on him just a few short years ago.

Gibbs had driven fast but safely. He blanked out all thought as he barreled down the interstate to his destination. As he got closer to Stillwater he realized he wasn't ready to face the reality of his father's empty home.

He was only 20 minutes outside of Stillwater and he was exhausted. He had been up almost 24 hours and he knew he would not get any sleep in his Dad's house if he were to continue.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Bloomsburg Super 8 Motel and paid for a room for two days.

Gibbs text Tony a message: _**"Had to leave. Will explain Sunday. Have fun at wedding."**_

Gibbs stared at the words for several minutes feeling like he was betraying Tony's trust. He reasoned with himself it was for Tony's own good but Gibbs knew he would be pissed if the roles were reversed and Tony just took off. The difference between them was Gibbs would feel nothing if Tony's father died. Sure he would feel bad for Tony but he was indifferent to Senior. Gibbs knew that Tony was invested emotionally in Jackson.

Gibbs would deal with the fallout when and if it happened.

He hoped Tony would understand

Gibbs hit send and turned off his phone. He threw it on the nightstand and fell into bed.

He would get as much rest as he could and when he awoke, he would be ready to take on the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the throbbing pain in his left hand that woke Tony Saturday morning.

He groaned as he turned to look at the digital clock near his bed….it was 8:30 am.

He could see that McGee's bed was empty and he heard the faint sound of the shower shutting off.

Tony sat up and rubbed his right hand over his face. He then looked at the bandaged hand.

The hand was swollen and the bandages were black with dried blood.

Tony would not fight taking pain pills today. He needed to see Ducky. He figured the good Doctor and Gibbs had probably been up for hours already. He picked up his phone and found he had a text message from Gibbs.

The time stamp was 4:27AM.

Before he could read the message, McGee exited the bathroom wrapped in a luxurious white terrycloth robe, a towel wrapped around his head like a headdress.

Tony chuckled saying "Good morning McCarmen Miranda."

McGee grinned pulling the towel off his head saying "Good morning, Tony."

He then noticed Tony's hand and said with concern "What the hell happened to your hand!?"

"Long story…let me order us up some room service and I'll fill you in."

Tony placed a call for coffee and orange juice.

He then gave McGee a rundown of the night's events.

"Wow….your Dad actually said all that and you forgave him?"

Tony frowned at him.

"I mean….what he said about Ziva….well…I figured you punch his lights out for that one!"

"I forgave him McGee….moving on from here…"

"Sorry Tony….I get it….I'd probably do the same thing if it was me and my Dad."

Room service knocked on the door and as McGee signed for the bill, Tony opened his text message.

"_**Had to leave. Will explain Sunday. Have fun at wedding."**_

Tony was still staring at his phone when McGee asked for the second time "Tony! What's wrong?!"

Tony looked up at him and said in a shocked and slightly hurt voice "Gibbs left."

"What do you mean Gibbs left?"

Tony threw McGee his phone so he could read the text.

"I wonder what happened." McGee asked tossing the phone back to Tony.

Tony's brows narrowed as he caught the phone with his good hand.

"You have your laptop Tim?"

"You know I don't go anywhere without it." McGee smiled

Tony grinned conspiratorially as he shook his phone back and forth saying "Ping this thing!"

As McGee pulled out his laptop and set it up, Tony poured them both a coffee.

"I won't be pinging your phone Tony but Gibbs…"

"Whatever Tim…blah, blah, blah…just work your magic!"

It took a few minutes but McGee soon had a hit.

"His phone is off but I was still able to trace his location. He is in Bloomsburg Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania?" Tony asked feeling an odd sensation in his gut.

Gibbs really only had two reasons to venture into Pennsylvania…a case or….

"How far is Bloomsburg from Stillwater?" Tony asked with growing concern.

McGee's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"14 miles"

A knock at the door caused both men to look up. Tony was close to the door so he went to open it.

"Good morning Junior, McGee…" Senior greeted them with a radiant smile.

"Hey Dad…"Tony said as he let his father enter the room.

McGee closed his laptop as the older DiNozzo walked in like he owned the place and sat down on the couch.

"So…we have a packed day today boys….continental breakfast buffet at 10am on the veranda….massages at noon….off to the chapel by 2 and back here to party by 5…."

Senior stopped speaking when he noticed Tony had his right fist near his mouth, chewing on his right thumbnail looking worried and like his thoughts were a thousand miles away.

"Junior!"

Tony's eyes snapped toward his Father.

"Yes…sorry Dad…you were saying….."

Senior looked pissed as he said "Get ready Junior….we have a busy day!"

"Right…sorry…" Tony said absentmindedly "Uh…I need to see Ducky about my hand…meet you down at the veranda by 10?"

Senior's frown changed back to that radiant smile.

"Alright…see you kids in a bit!"

McGee noted that Senior had not asked Tony how he was feeling or how his hand was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his Father left, Tony swore McGee to secrecy regarding Gibbs location.

McGee agreed just before Abby knocked on their adjoining door and entered.

"Hope you guys are decent!" She laughed her hands over her eyes.

When they didn't respond she peeked through her fingers.

"Oh…" she sounded almost disappointed as she lowered her arms.

"Morning Abs" Tony said

"Good Morning Abby" said Tim

"Good morning! Have you guys seen Gibbs or Ducky?"

"Not yet" Tony replied "I am going over to their room to check in with Ducky."

"Oh my God Tony! What happened to your hand?!"

Tony nodded at McGee who said:

"Here Abby…have a cup of coffee with me while Tony sees Ducky. I'll tell you the whole story."

Tony had not bothered to change as he exited his room in the flannel pajama bottoms and simple white t-shirt he had put on the night before.

He knocked on Ducky's door and heard the Scotsman say "... be right there!"

Ducky opened the door wondering what he would be facing.

He found Tony leaning in the door frame, his face stoic, as he demanded:

"Why did Gibbs leave?"

Ducky was prepared. He thought of Gibbs rule #7-Be specific when you lie-as he said:

"Anthony….I do not why Jethro left. He said he had to go and he left around midnight. Did you speak with him?"

"He sent a text….."

Ducky was beginning to feel guilty about lying to Tony so he tried to change the subject.

"How is that hand, hmm?" he asked as he reached out to take Tony's left hand in his own.

"Tsk, tsk…..I need to change these bandages Anthony…come in!"

Tony knew Ducky was lying but he would not call him on it.

He appreciated that Ducky was loyal to Gibbs but he was determined he would find out what in the hell was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock at the door and a voice saying "Housekeeping" is what woke Gibbs on Saturday morning.

He looked at his watch…. it was a just after 10 am.

He went to the door and opened it a crack saying "Give me 15 minutes and I'll be out of your hair."

The housekeeper told him to take his time that she would be back in about an hour.

He showered, dressed and packed up his bag.

Although he paid for two days he knew he would not be back.

He stopped for a coffee at the 24 hour diner attached to the Motel.

He decided he should eat something so he sat at the counter and ordered bacon, eggs and toast.

He sipped his coffee and looked around as people came and went….business as usual…life goes on.

As his breakfast was set in front of him he checked the time….it was almost 11am.

He wondered what Tony was up too and if Ducky was having trouble keeping his secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So no one knows where Gibbs went or why?" Abby asked for the tenth time.

Tony rolled his eyes at her and said "Give it a rest will ya, Abs?"

She looked hurt as she got up from their table saying "Fine Tony….I'm going to go get some more fruit…you guys want anything else?"

Tony shook his head as Tim said "No thanks Abby".

"Thank you but no Abigail." Ducky replied

She left the three men behind as she made her way back to the opulent buffet. McGee watched as Senior approached her and gave her an affectionate hug. The two of them chatted animatedly as they decided what to select from the vast array of fruits and pastries.

McGee was upset with Abby. She had actually defended senior when McGee had told her everything he had said and done to Tony. She would not hear anyone speak ill of the older man rather taking his side over her friends. He wondered what it would take for her to finally see the light. He decided to just forget about it…if Tony could forgive his father he would let it go as well.

It was a beautiful day in DC but Tony didn't notice. He barely heard Ducky and Tim's small talk about how the hotel served such a wonderful breakfast and how decadent the rooms and facilities were.

Ducky grew concerned as he watched Tony space out so he said:

"You have not had much to eat Anthony."

"Huh Duck….?"

"You need to eat Tony." McGee said

"I'm good" he replied as Ducky merely sighed.

Tony stood suddenly and said "Excuse me…I'll be right back."

When Tony entered the hotel he pulled out his phone and called Gibbs.

The phone went to voice mail.

Tony hung up, chewing on his lip, deep in thought.

'_What the hell is going on' _he thought before he dialed Jackson Gibbs home number.

The answering machine came on and Tony laughed hearing Jackson's warm and friendly voice. Jackson was very long-winded, detailing what information the caller should leave and when to expect a return call.

Tony hung up when the machine beeped.

He knew Jackson would be at the general store. He hesitated calling there because if Gibbs had just gone to visit his Dad he would be pissed that Tony was tracking him down. It wasn't his business to question Gibbs actions but Tony couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Junior!" His father's voice startled him.

He turned to find his Dad walking quickly towards him.

"Yeah Dad…." He started to say but Senior was suddenly in his face pushing Tony up against the wall.

"Get your head out of your ass Junior!" Senior hissed looking around to make sure they were alone.

"What!?" Tony said in shock

His father moved in close to him and whispered:

"I have been watching you and wondered why you are being so damn quiet. Then I just heard from Abby that Gibbs left, so my guess is that is why you seem so fucking preoccupied…."

"I'm not…."

"You are…..and I say good riddance to Gibbs…I didn't want that bastard at my wedding anyway. Isn't it enough you work with the man all week that his presence must carry over to family functions?"

Tony took immediate offense to that but refrained from responding in anger. He knew he was preoccupied and he needed to get through the day so he backed down.

"You're right Dad…sorry….I'll pull it together and be right in…I'm going to see the bar manager to settle last night's tab."

The change in Senior's demeanor was immediate. Tony had always wondered how the man flew from enraged to euphoric in seconds.

"Good boy" He said as he patted Tony's cheek.

As he walked back towards the veranda he laughed:

"You may be in for a bit of a surprise Junior…it wasn't nice to cut me and my guests off at midnight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forty five hundred dollars!?" Tony cringed as Charlie the bar manager handed him the bill from the previous night.

"I'm sorry Tony….I actually broke down the last purchase to base cost….if I had charged you the full amount it would be well over six thousand dollars."

Tony shook his head feeling sick. He was surprised alright. He had hosted the bar and had told Charlie to let them order whatever they like. He had only directed him to cut them off at midnight. Tony had not anticipated his Father would order two cases of their most expensive champagne at 11:58.

Tony pulled out his credit card and sighed saying "Thanks Charlie….for taking some of the bite out of this."

"No problem Tony….I've seen the books….I know you are spending a fortune on this wedding. You must really love your Dad….some kids are just blessed with great parents I guess. It's just not something I have ever known."

As Tony signed the bill adding a nice tip for Charlie he thought:

'_That makes two of us'_

**A/N-In response to "NCIS Fan" Guest comments….I love snakes and I apologize to snakes everywhere for tarnishing their image by comparing them to DiNozzo Senior. =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-WARNING! **

**Spoilers for Season 11 Episode 7 "Better Angels" and past episodes featuring Jackson Gibbs. **

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 5**

_Don't wait to make your son a great man – make him a great boy. ~Author Unknown~ _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive into Stillwater was bittersweet.

Gibbs did not have a doubt in his mind that this visit would likely be his last.

He knew it would depend on how long it would take him to fulfill his father's final wishes and finalize his estate. He knew his Dad had a living will and he knew exactly where it was. It was something they had discussed the last time they were together-when Jackson had insisted he meet Walter Beck.

Gibbs smiled thinking of that day.

That day had almost unraveled all the work both men had done to mend their once fractured relationship.

Gibbs was in the middle of a case when he got the call his Dad was in trouble with the law. He bailed out his dad but then had to deal with an irate father who couldn't face he was getting old, who insisted Gibbs drop everything and venture with him to meet a very important person in Jack's life.

A friend that was dying…a friend who had saved Jack's life….a friend Gibbs had heard of but had never met.

He remembered thinking why now after all this time? Why was his father so driven to see this man before he died? His father had practically thrown a fit but Gibbs was having none of it until his father's anger turned to a plea of:

"I need you to do this! PLEASE!"

It was the please that sealed the deal.

Gibbs understood his father's quest when the two men finally made it to the hospice facility.

It had come as a shock to meet the man who saved Jackson Gibbs. Jackson had always told the story but he left out several interesting revelations, the most important being Walter Beck was a German pilot…the enemy….and Jackson Gibbs personal angel.

Gibbs remembered his father saying "He saved me Leroy. I was flying in the wrong direction. He turned me around, brought me home on his wing."

Gibbs had been humbled when his father introduced the two men and said to Beck:

"What you did gave me my son, Walter. Leroy helps people."

It was when his Dad looked at him and said to Walter "He is the best person I know" that Gibbs realized how much his father loved him. The words were filled with pride, respect and admiration for his only son.

If it had not been for the actions of Walter Beck, Leroy Jethro Gibbs would have never been born.

Gibbs drew in a quick breath then released it. He struggled to keep his emotions contained.

He allowed himself to laugh when he thought about how he had asked his Dad to move in with him after the visit to see Walter and Jack had said very seriously:

"I appreciate the offer, I do. Maybe I'll take you up on it when I start getting old."

'_Start getting old'_

It was funny, Gibbs thought, how his father never really saw himself getting old.

He knew he could have never, ever forced his father to move from Stillwater.

The elder Gibbs was a man of routine. He had run the store for more years then Gibbs could count.

So much of life's drama had revolved around that General Store.

Over the years Jack had survived the loss of his business partner and best friend, a robbery attempt where Jack had to defend himself by taking the life of the young robber and finally he survived a cartel vendetta.

Tony had spent several weekends traveling to Stillwater to help Gibbs and his Dad get the store back up and functioning after Paloma Reynosa had her men "redecorate" the store with A-K 47s.

Gibbs remembered fondly the three of them had discussed that last event at length as they worked side by side, filling in bullet holes with plaster, re-painting walls and re-stocking shelves.

Gibbs remembered Tony's laughter after he heard his Dad say:

"Who says nothing exciting ever happens in Stillwater?"

Gibbs had always feared that his father would die in his store.

If it was by natural cause Gibbs would not complain.

Gibbs smiled widely and said out loud "You always lived by your own rules Jack!"

Gibbs was comforted by that thought.

His dad lived his own life and gave his son freedom to live his own life as well.

He showed Gibbs how to be a man by his own example-both good and bad.

His father protected him, taught him good from bad-praising or punishing as needed.

Jack had nurtured him as best he could when he lost his loving Mother at fourteen.

It took years for Gibbs to realize the loss his father had also experienced at that time.

He should have been forgiving when his father showed up to his girl's funeral with a date.

Gibbs had been pissed thinking his father had been disrespectful. In reality, it was Gibbs that had been wrong. Gibbs realized his father was lonely and needed comfort and companionship after the loss of his daughter in law and his only grandchild.

The Gibbs men were both pigheaded and stubborn.

After that one event they did not speak for years.

Then a case brought Gibbs and his team to Stillwater.

The team was astounded to learn that Gibbs had a father.

Gibbs knew he was a mystery to his team and he did try to keep a lot of his personal life to himself but he would have to say the interaction between his young Agents, especially Tony, and his dad softened the anger and pride and helped melt two stubborn hearts.

They had lost so much time but they had finally made amends and were back on track.

Gibbs had never felt like he needed to prove anything to his father and he knew his father never tried to prove anything to him. Not being restricted by expectations to be someone or somebody based on the desires of the father was a gift to the son.

The only things Jack wanted for Leroy was for his son to be happy and for him to be a decent human being.

'_Thanks Dad'_

Gibbs slowed his speed as he reached Main Street.

He pulled up in front of the General Store, parked his car and got out.

He sighed as he looked around.

The only thing that ever changed in Stillwater was the seasons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Make sure you give these lovely ladies a hefty tip, Junior!" Senior said with authority.

Tony pulled out his wallet to pay the spa receptionist as he and McGee watched senior flirt shamelessly.

The three very pretty massage therapists, who had just completed their 90 minute massages, giggled as Senior showered them with attention.

McGee fought his growing disgust.

The three women were all young enough to be Senior's granddaughters.

When McGee saw how much Tony was paying he whispered "I can cover mine, Tony."

"Thanks Tim but I told you this was on me."

McGee felt horrible for Tony as he said "Okay…thanks Tony."

McGee wanted to yell at Senior to stop acting like a letch…it was his wedding day after all. He also wanted to hear some appreciation like a "Thanks son" for all that Tony was doing for his Dad.

But McGee remained silent.

He figured he would just support Tony by being there for him.

McGee was a bit angry at Gibbs. He knew Tony always handled his father's bad behavior better when Gibbs was around. McGee knew Gibbs would have the balls to call senior to task for using his son the way he was.

When they were getting ready for their massages, Tony had told Tim and Ducky about the bar tab.

Ducky shot McGee a concerned look before he opted out of the massage saying he would rather relax and read out on the veranda. Tim knew Ducky did that to save Tony some money.

Tim had then expressed opting out as well but the panicked look from Tony made him change his mind.

Since Gibbs had left, McGee would make sure he had Tony's back.

McGee wished Abby could see what he was seeing but she was off with the ladies having a manicure and pedicure.

Tim wondered if Tony was footing the bill for that too.

The bill paid, the three men walked to the elevators to get back to their rooms. Tony had been so quiet McGee was really worried about him. Senior seemed oblivious as he rambled on and on about how relaxed he was and how he was looking forward to the next part of their day.

The next phase was to get ready to head out to the chapel. The rest of the team would be meeting them there. McGee and Tony would be traveling with Tony's Dad via limousine. Ducky and Abby would follow in Tony's car.

When Tony and McGee were back in their room Tony said:

"Check on Gibbs location again, will ya Tim?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs hated Stillwater when he was growing up and had counted the days until he hit his eighteenth birthday. It was the time he could board a train going anywhere. He couldn't wait to leave the podunk coal mining town behind.

There were only two things that brought a smile to Gibbs face when he thought of this town.

The first, of course, were his parents. The second was that this was Shannon's home town too.

He had opted to join the Marines instead of going to college. He wanted out of Stillwater and out of Pennsylvania. He wanted to see the world and he wanted the challenge and adventures the Marines seemed to promise a young man. He had not been disappointed making that choice.

The day he boarded that train was the day he and Shannon spoke for the first time.

He had seen her around town but had never had the courage to speak to her. He was happy she was a girl who knew what she wanted and was not shy in speaking her mind. She was as much an influence as his father in making him the man he had grown to be.

He closed his eyes which had started to burn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's in Stillwater."

Tony believed Tim when he said it but he still needed to see proof for himself. He leaned over Tim's shoulder and saw the little dot that verified Gibbs was no longer in Bloomsburg.

Tim could see the worry and fear in Tony's eyes so he asked:

"What is your gut telling you Tony?"

Tony sat down across from him and said:

"I don't even want to give life to what I am thinking right now. I know I should just let it go but I need to know everything is alright."

He picked up his phone and called the Stillwater General Store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs could see where the Sheriff had broken in the door to the store. Someone had tried to fix it but Gibbs had no problem getting it open. When he stepped inside, the emptiness and silence were overwhelming. He closed the door and walked immediately back to the stockroom.

In all his years of working crime scenes it was easy to piece together what had happened. His father was very organized. Everything had to be in the right place.

Cans of food had tumbled off shelves and were scattered about the floor. A broom lay haphazardly off to the right. Gibbs knelt down and placed his hand in the spot where he believed his father would have most likely been found. He could almost see it is his mind.

His dad had probably been sweeping when he may have felt a shortness of breath. He may have leaned against the broom for support but it gave way under his weight which forced his body forward where he knocked into a shelf which toppled the cans.

Gibbs only hoped it had been quick and that his father had not been scared.

Gibbs stood and looked around as ghosts of his childhood began to come to life in his mind.

The store was always bustling on a Saturday morning when he was a child. No big supermarkets or retail stores existed in those days so local folks from Stillwater and neighboring smaller towns headed into Stillwater to shop at "Gibbs General Store". That is what the sign read over the store for many years until Jackson removed "Gibbs" to make it just "Stillwater General Store" in the late 1980's.

Gibbs didn't know exactly why his Dad had done that but he suspected it was because he knew no other Gibbs would ever take over the store and keep the family name.

Thinking about the finality of that made Gibbs truly sad.

His Great-grandfather had opened that store and it had passed down to the eldest son through the years. Gibbs knew his great-grandfather and his grandfather had expected Jackson to take over. Jackson had told Gibbs the stories about how he had been pressured to take the reins. Gibbs had never met the men Jackson described but he could understand when his father told him he was happy when World War II broke out so he could enlist and get away.

Gibbs figured that is why Jack understood Gibbs need to get out and build a life for himself.

He felt overwhelmed with love for his dad in that moment and found he was having a hard time breathing. He needed to get out of the store. He made his way to the front door deciding he would stop next door to see Ester Holt.

When the store phone began to ring he simply ignored it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony hung up after the seventh ring.

He looked at Tim and said: "No answer."

Tim didn't think Tony could look more worried but he did and he looked pale and sick.

"Okay…we need to get you an answer…you look like you may throw up and this should be a happy day right? We're here to party and celebrate aren't we?!"

Tony nodded in the affirmative saying "What do you suggest McGee?"

Tim smiled as he worked the keys on his laptop.

"Okay…there are two retail businesses within close proximity to the General Store. They should be open today. We could call them and ask some covert questions."

Tony's mega-watt grin lit up the room as he leaned in and kissed McGee on the top of his head before saying:

"Ya know Timmy…some day you are going to make one hell of an investigator!"

Tim brushed the kiss away but had a smile on his face as he said:

"You pick Tony…"Stillwater Flowers & More" or the "Holt Bakery"?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 6**

_What was silent in the father speaks in the son, and often I found in the son the unveiled secret of the father. ~Friedrich Nietzsche~ _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony thought for a moment then said:

"Let's try the bakery. I know Mrs. Holt and she is a bit of a busy body…like Gladys Kravitz on "Bewitched". If anyone knows what might be going on next door it's her."

Tim looked confused as he said "Gladys Kravitz?"

"Oh come on McGee! Please do not tell me you have not seen the classic TV show "Bewitched"?"

Tim shook his head.

"Then at least the movie version with Nicole Kidman? She's easy on the eyes but has nothing on Elizabeth Montgomery." Tony said adding a seductive purring sound at the end.

"Not a clue Tony."

Tony frowned at him as he picked up his cell phone and said "What's the number?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leroy!" Ester Holt said as Gibbs walked into her store.

She came around the counter and gave him a hug.

She was much older than when he had last seen her.

A tall woman, and thin as a rail, her dark brown hair was now peppered grey.

Her body felt bony against him and he wondered how someone who had worked around bread and pastries for the majority of their life could be so thin.

He pulled back and smiled "Thank you Mrs. Holt…for calling me."

Her eyes were a warm brown and there were tears in them as she said:

"Please…Leroy….it's Ester! I am so sorry about your daddy….have you been to the store yet?"

"I was just in there…do you think you could come over with me and tell me exactly how you found my dad?"

"Sure honey…..as you can see not much business at the moment." She said as she waved her arm around the empty store.

She turned the store sign that hung in the front window from "Open" to "Be back soon".

She locked the door and began to follow Gibbs when he heard her phone ringing.

"Do you think you need to get that?" He asked

"Get what dear?" She replied

"Your phone….I hear the store phone…."

"Oh….no bother…..it they need something that bad they'll call back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAMN IT!" Tony said as he hung up on the fifth ring.

"Don't those people in Stillwater answer their damn phones?"

Tim chuckled and said "Maybe we should see if they still have telegraph service!"

Tony thought about that for a minute then laughed saying "Maybe carrier pigeon?"

Tim looked at the time and said "We should get ready…."

"Yeah…I'll try the other business before we head out."

Showered, shaved, spritzed and coiffed, Tony and McGee admired their own reflections as they stood looking handsome in their tuxedos. Tim had to help Tony with his tie since the bandaged hand was almost completely useless.

He was not surprised when Tony commented how they both looked "Very James Bond" in his best Connery brogue.

Tony looked at the time and realized they would need to meet up with his dad in less than 30 minutes.

He grabbed his phone and said "Can I get the number to the flower shop Tim?"

"Sure Tony…" Tim said as he opened his laptop.

As the phone began to ring, Tony rooted through his luggage and pulled out a black velvet box tied with a silver bow.

He handed it to McGee then sat down on the bed patiently waiting for someone to answer.

"What's this?" McGee asked

"Just open it." Tony replied

Tim untied the perfect silver bow and opened the small velvet box.

Tony was very pleased when Tim looked up in shock.

"Wow…Tony…these are stunning…" Tim said as he removed the platinum cuff links from the small box, admiring his beautifully engraved initials.

Before McGee could say anything else Tony said "Oh…there's a card…."

He stood and rummaging through his bag again pulled out a small white envelope.

He handed it to McGee as he heard a young woman say:

"Stillwater Flowers & More…how may I help you?"

McGee accepted the card as Tony's eyes lit up and he pointed to his phone.

"Um…yes…good afternoon…" McGee heard Tony saying as he walked over to sit on the couch.

McGee opened his card and read:

_Tim,_

_Thank you for having my six on the job and on this wedding detail._

_I know I have given you a lot of shit over the years but I have always_

_admired the way you gave it back. You are my probie no more…._

_You are my brother…my friend._

_Mclovin' you always,_

_Tony_

McGee read it three times before he looked up to thank Tony. He was so touched by the thoughtful gift and especially the sentiments in the card he had to school his reaction. He did not want to sound girly.

That thought made him laugh out loud as he focused his attention on Tony.

The laughter caught in his throat.

Tony was sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, his head down, staring at the phone in his hand.

Tim looked around the room wondering what had happened.

He had not been listening to Tony's conversation but it dawned on him the room had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Tony?" he asked cautiously.

When Tony looked up at him McGee almost gasped.

He had seen that look on Anthony DiNozzo's face before….twice in fact.

The last was when Tony witnessed Ziva's reaction to finding her father assassinated.

The first was right after Kate was murdered.

When the shootout with Ari Haswari ended, McGee had made his way up to the roof to find Kate lying dead next to Gibbs who was wiping her blood off of Tony's face.

Tim remembered the shocked and haunted look in Tony's eyes as Gibbs spoke to him softly.

Tim wasn't sure what Gibbs was saying but whatever it was caused Tony to look at McGee.

The devastating sorrow and pain in Tony's eyes took his breath away.

That same look was there now.

McGee set his gift and card down on the bed and made his way over to the couch. He sat on the table in front of Tony and asked softly:

"What is it Tony?"

Tony's eyes grew misty as he answered:

"It's Jack….he's dead Tim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Dad was right here Leroy" Ester Holt pointed to the exact spot Gibbs had deduced his father had fallen.

"He looked very peaceful actually. It was a shock to see him but he didn't look like he suffered. I hope that gives you some solace."

"It does actually" Gibbs had to agree "Thank you Ester."

"Do you know what you are going to do now? Will you keep the store going…you know that would please your dad to no end knowing the Gibbs family carries on in Stillwater?"

Gibbs felt his body tense. He appreciated Ester Holt and her good intentions but she was going too far.

He smiled and said "I just got here Ester and need to process all of it. I haven't even been to the house or the mortuary yet…"

She placed a hand on his arm and said:

"I understand Leroy….if you need any assistance…"

"Oh no! Thank you so much for what you have already done….I guess I'll head over to the house now. Let me walk you back to the bakery."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God! No way….." Tim said before asking "When? How?"

Tony sniffed and wiped his eyes with his good hand.

"Seems he died in the store, possible heart attack…yesterday sometime…."

He let out a hollow laugh saying:

"The girl thought I was calling to place a flower order for the funeral."

"Jesus Tony….poor Gibbs…I wonder when he found out!"

Tony looked at Tim wondering the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was strange pulling up to his Dad's house and turning into the driveway.

His father's old truck was still parked behind the store.

As he got out of the Dodge he made a mental note he would need to bring it back to the house.

He had a key to the front door but he knew he wouldn't need it. It was his dad who had taught him to never lock his door. Gibbs had a smile on his face as he turned the door knob and stepped inside.

He stood in the foyer for a moment and inhaled. The house smelled as it always did…like the home of his childhood. Hints of wood from the fireplace, the leather of the furniture and the wonderful smell of old paperback books of which his father had hundreds shelved in his living room.

He had almost forgotten how these smells would dance with the aroma of a home cooked meal when his mother was still alive. She was an exceptional cook and Gibbs could still conjure up some of his favorite meals if he closed his eyes. He could see her at the stove singing along to songs on the radio she constantly played. She loved all kinds of music and her voice was pitch perfect.

After her death there was not much music in the Gibbs household.

Maybe that is why he wasn't a big music fan.

Shannon and Kelly had brought music back into his life for a little while but when they died the music faded away.

When he told Abby he only listened to five songs he had not been kidding.

He took of his jacket and hung it next to his fathers by the door and then headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

As it brewed he looked around the kitchen taking in the final morning of his Father's life.

A newspaper open to the sports page, next to an almost empty cup of now cold black coffee, sat on the kitchen table.

A dish with remnants of a poached egg and a crust of toast sat in the sink.

His dad must have been in a rush that morning because when Gibbs lived there it was absolutely forbidden to leave a dirty dish in the sink. Gibbs laughed thinking about the time he and his dad had fought over such mundane matters. He wished his dad was in front of him right now so he could point at the dirty dish and tell him off. He knew his father would have some clever retort like "I'm your father Leroy…do as I say not as I do!"

Gibbs chuckled seeing his dad's face in his mind. His laughter faded as it dawned on him his dad was really dead.

He sighed heavily, poured a cup of coffee and wandered around. He wasn't sure where to start.

He would just take some time to soak in his new reality.

The house seemed pretty much the same as when he was last there but he did notice a few changes.

There was now a flat screen TV hanging on the wall and a stack of DVDs sat below.

Gibbs sorted through several of them.

When he came upon the John Wayne Collection of westerns and war films he knew Tony had to be the gift giver. Tony had purchased the same collection for Gibbs several Christmases ago. Gibbs figured Tony bought his Dad the TV as well. Tony had wanted to gift Gibbs with a television but Gibbs said no.

Tony had bitched about Gibbs being too old school. It took a head slap to shut him up.

The desk Gibbs had made in woodshop in high school was now in a corner of the living room. Jack had moved it down from Gibbs bedroom for the sole purpose of housing a laptop, a scanner/copier and speakers. That piqued Gibbs interest so he went over, pulled out the chair and sat at the desk. Gibbs opened the computer and turned it on.

He knew there was no way his father would have gone out and bought a laptop for himself.

Gibbs figured Tony was behind this gift too.

He confirmed that when he found simple written instructions on what to do with the laptop in DiNozzo's neat handwriting.

Gibbs was surprised when he noticed Tony had taught his father how to email, search the internet, scan & copy, open & save files and even use Skype.

Gibbs smirked seeing his father's user ID was "Grandpapabear" and his password was "yathink".

'_DiNozzo!' _Gibbs thought with affection.

Tony knew Gibbs and his Dad so well.

Gibbs signed onto the computer with ease.

A photo of Gibbs and his dad, standing next to the yellow Dodge Charger in front of Jack's house, huge smiles on both their faces filled the screen.

Tony had taken the photo and Gibbs was pleased to see the joy on both his and his Dad's face.

That had been a really great day.

Gibbs noted there were three file folders in the top left corner of the screen.

The first said "video", the second read "photos" and the third was labeled "Leroy".

Gibbs opened the video folder. There were about fifty videos and they were all from Tony.

Gibbs opened one that was labeled "Meet our new probie".

Tony's smiling face appeared as he said "Mornin' Jack!"

Gibbs could tell Tony was at his desk in the bullpen and he was recording the video on his phone.

Tony's face disappeared as he slowly moved the phone across from his desk to Bishop's.

Ellie Bishop was sitting on her desk, crossed legged, laptop balanced on her knees.

"Hey Bish….say "Hi" to Jack!" Tony was heard to say as Bishop looked up suddenly.

"Jack?"

"Yeah…Jackson Gibbs…Gibbs dad….Jack…meet out new probie Ellie Bishop!"

Bishop looked around and then looking straight at the camera said "Hey Jack…nice to meet you?"

Tony laughed as her greeting became a question.

McGee was heard off camera saying "Tony! Gibbs is looking for you….if he catches you….."

Tony turns the camera towards McGee who is scowling at Tony.

"Say "hi" to Jack, Tim."

"Hey Jack" Tim said as Gibbs is heard screaming off camera and at a distance "DINOZZO!"

The shot is then of Tony's smiling face as he says "Your son is on the warpath, Jack….gotta go!"

Tony set his phone down but must have forgotten to turn it off. Tony's Mighty Mouse stapler is all Gibbs can see as he hears his own voice saying:

"Where in the hell have you been?! You better have a lead for me, DiNozzo, or you may just have to revisit your stint as Agent Afloat…."

Gibbs closed the video, ashamed of his tone of voice.

He never realized how much he sounded like an abusive dick talking to Tony the way he did.

He remembered Tony flinched when Gibbs mentioned the Agent Afloat threat. It had been a stupid thing to say but since he never apologized he just moved on. Tony had several leads and they had actually helped bring the case to a quick close.

He tried to forget how quiet and hurt Tony had been the rest of that day.

Gibbs made a vow to himself he would do his best going forward to treat Tony with more respect.

The kid deserved it and Gibbs knew he could not do this job day after day without Tony by his side.

Gibbs clicked on the "photos" folder and found this file broken down by year starting with 1860.

He clicked through the years absolutely stunned at all the photos his father had scanned and filed. Photos going back to great-great grandparents during the time of the civil war and forward….so many photos Gibbs had never seen.

Gibbs closed that file and got up to refill his coffee cup.

Mug in hand he sat down again and stared at the folder named "Leroy".

He had an uneasy feeling in his gut that he may not be emotionally prepared to see what was in the folder.

He was right…..in less than 30 minutes he was crying like a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I know I have given warnings about spoilers for Season 11 but this story has covered many events from many seasons. I figure if you are reading this story you are well aware of what may be NCIS doctrine compared to my internal ramblings of how I want it to go. That said, thanks again to everyone taking time to read, fave, alert, comment etc. Y'all make my day!**

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 7**

_Tiger father begets tiger son. ~ Chinese Proverb~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gibbs had to have received the call last night….at the party….." Tony said

"Makes sense….he would have left earlier in the day if he knew sooner….why do you think he didn't tell anyone?"

Tony rubbed at his burning eyes then looked at Tim and with a half-smile said:

"He did tell someone….hang out here for a sec Timmy…I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky knew the jig was up the minute he found Tony at his door.

"My, Anthony…..you look very handsome….how is that hand?"

"When did Gibbs receive the call Jack died?"

Ducky's shoulders slumped as he stepped aside allowing Tony into the room.

"You know Anthony….you are so very much like Jethro….direct and to the point…."

"Look Duck…I get it…he told you and wanted you to keep it a secret….probably didn't want to ruin the weekend for those of us at this "party" but it's _JACK,_ Ducky….when I found out it is like my heart was ripped from my chest…and Gibbs is alone…." Tony had to stop as his voice began to break.

"He said he would talk to you tomorrow Anthony…."

"I understand but I am worried about him…when did he get the call….I need to know…"

Ducky thought for a few minutes and said "We were at the bar when he got the call. It was maybe ten minutes before he called me to attend to your hand."

Tony looked at his hand then looked up at Ducky.

"Had he been planning to leave immediately?"

"Yes…but…."

"But…." Tony looked down at his hand again.

The events of the previous night rushed through his brain. The cruel comments his father had said, crushing the glass in his hand, Gibbs helping him to the bathroom to clean it….his father apologizing….Gibbs walking him to his room….having a feeling something was wrong and hugging Gibbs.

"_Will you be back, too?" Tony had asked Gibbs as he left to accompany Ducky to his car._

"_I will but there is something I need to do first." Gibbs had replied._

"What was it you had to do boss?" Tony said quietly.

"Anthony?" Ducky asked "Are you alright my boy?"

Tony looked at Ducky who was staring at him, concerned.

Tony realized he had zoned out on him.

"Sorry Ducky….I'm fine….I'm going to head back…see you and Abs at the valet in 20?"

"Are you going to share the news of Jackson's death with Abby?"

"I am going to let that be your call Duck….I'm not going to tell her but I am going to Stillwater as soon as this wedding is over….tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim watched Tony pace their room. He could tell the wheels were spinning at lightning speed in Tony's mind. It was the look Tony always had when he was working a case, trying to pull all the scattered pieces together to solve the puzzle.

"You're making me dizzy Tony…please…sit down for a while…." Tim asked.

Tony looked startled, like he was just discovering McGee was present.

"Wha…oh…sorry Tim." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"You were pretty close to Jack, huh?" McGee asked.

Tony smiled at him and said:

"Yes…not even Gibbs knows how much I borrowed his father this past year."

"You'd have been proud of me Tim…..I bought Jack a laptop and actually set it up for him…taught him to use it too. We skyped almost every night. Remember how I told you about that men's group I joined?"

Tim shook his head in the affirmative as Tony continued:

"Well it was good for a while but I found I enjoyed spending my time with Jack. He helped me a lot with the whole Ziva thing…ya know…"

"You didn't talk to Gibbs about Ziva?"

"Hell no! Besides he lost her too….the only thing I ever said to him was how it feels like she's dead because we never mention her."

"It's too painful….I miss her too." Tim agreed before changing the subject.

"So what did you teach Jack to do with his laptop?"

"He was very interested in electronically storing the ton of family photos he had in his basement…did you know the Gibbs family name goes back to the civil war?"

"Really…that's cool."

"Jack has…uh…had such great stories…the man was a walking encyclopedia of American history…the man could really spin a yarn…."

"Spin a yarn?" McGee said laughing.

"His words…not mine….anyway…we worked together to get the photos scanned and then he learned to create power points for Gibbs. Jack said he wanted to document the family history and give it to Gibbs for Christmas. He got really good at the computer…gave me a run for my money….we even had old family movies both 8MM and Super 8, VHS videos of Kelly and Shannon and even reel to reel tape of Gibbs mom singing digitized so Jack could add it….Gibbs mom, Anne, had a beautiful voice."

"Wow Tony! I am impressed!"

"Jack was just so easy to talk too, Tim….and he was really funny….I loved being with him and he appreciated everything I did for him…even the simplest things like coming up for the weekend and taking him fishing. I am really going to miss him. Gibbs is truly alone now…his Dad was it."

"Not true, DiNozzo!" Tim said "He's got us!"

Tony beamed at him "You're right….I just wish we were with him instead of here."

Tim looked at his watch. They needed to leave in ten minutes.

He admired his new cufflinks saying:

"Thank you Tony…for the cuff links…and the card."

"Hmmm? Oh…you're welcome Tim….and I meant what I said in the card."

Tim blushed slightly so Tony had to add a sarcastic jab:

"Besides that gorgeous tux Delilah had custom tailored for you needed a special touch!"

Tim laughed and said "Are you saying the tux wasn't special in and of itself?"

Tony responded in a slight French accent:

"It's all about the ac·cou·tre·ments, McGee!"

Their shared laughter faded into a few minutes of companionable silence until McGee broke it.

"Gibbs sat with me at the hospital….when I didn't know if Delilah was going to make it….I sent him a text and he came immediately. Just sat with me for hours….like when he held vigil for Vance waiting on word about Mrs. Vance…"

Tony looked surprised saying "I would have come…"

"I know Tony" McGee assured him "Dr. Cranston didn't want to let me back to work….Gibbs put it on the line for me….let me handle it but made sure I knew he was available if I needed him…and when I did he was there."

"Gibbs is always there…." Tony said quietly.

There was a minute of silence, both men caught up in their own thoughts until Tony shot up off the couch startling McGee.

"What is it Tony?" McGee asked seeing an "a-ha!" moment cross Tony's face.

"Gibbs is ALWAYS THERE!"

"Yeah…he is…but I don't…"

"The fact is Gibbs is always there Tim….and my father….."

"Your father?"

Tony shook his head almost manically as he said "My father NEVER apologizes."

"What? Wait Tony, I'm confused….you told me your father apologized…."

"Oh he did…and he poured it on McGee…said everything I have ever wanted to hear…."

"I don't understand?"

"…_. there is something I need to do first." Gibbs had said._

The puzzle pieces snapped into place.

"Gibbs was there for me last night…like he is always there for us, Tim. He knew about his own Father's death and said nothing as he helped me deal with my father….he was there to comfort me and fix me and he did it all at his own emotional expense."

"Okay…." Tim began but Tony cut him off.

"I believe Gibbs confronted my Dad, called him on his shit and told him he needed to apologize to me."

A knock on their door brought the conversation to a halt.

Before Tim could respond to Tony's theory, Tony walked to the door and opened it wide.

Senior stood at the door looking handsome as ever, his tuxedo immaculate, every silver hair on his head in perfect place.

What was out of place was the opened champagne bottle in his hand and the drunken swagger as he made his way into the room.

"You ready to go boys?!" he slurred happily.

McGee watched as something changed in Tony.

He looked disgusted and angry as he approached his father and grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

He then turned the bottle upside down and watched as a few drops of champagne fell to the carpet below.

"Did you drink this by yourself?" Tony demanded

"I would have said every drop but…" Senor laughed pointing to the wet spot on the carpet.

"Jesus Dad!" Tony yelled as he picked up the phone and called room service.

He placed an order for a pot of black coffee and a triple espresso.

Tim looked at his watch…..they were going to be late.

**(Didn't want to stop here but RL made me! Next up….The DiNozzo family showdown!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 8**

_"When a father gives to his son, both laugh; when a son gives to his father, both cry." ~ Jewish Proverb~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to sit down Dad!" Tony cried as his Father staggered backwards.

Tony grabbed his arm before he fell and roughly guided him to the couch.

"Hey!" Senior protested trying to pull away from Tony "Don't use that tone with me Junior!"

Tony pushed his Father down on the couch and said sarcastically:

"What tone would that be Dad…the "I'm disgusted that you are shitfaced just before your wedding" tone or the "I'm angry because I should have seen it coming when you ripped me off for two cases of over-priced champagne" tone?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that, Junior? Ripped YOU off?"

Before Tony could answer the room service waiter made an appearance at the opened door.

He looked stunned at the scene in front of him but recovered quickly saying:

"Your coffee & espresso Mr. DiNozzo…"

"I didn't order any damn coffee!" Senior said, clearly agitated.

Tony rolled his eyes as he said "He's talking to ME Dad!"

Tony then said to the waiter "Thanks…you can set it over here please."

The waiter set the tray on the table as Tony signed for the delivery.

As the waiter made a quick retreat, Tim followed to close the door behind him.

He then went to sit on a bed to watch the DiNozzos from a safe distance.

He hoped this was not about to get ugly.

Tony had shared many stories with him joking that his father should wear a button that said:

"_Instant asshole-just add alcohol." _

McGee hoped Tony had been kidding.

Tony poured a cup of coffee for his dad and added some espresso.

"Drink this!" Tony demanded as he handed Senior the hot beverage.

Senior grumbled but he sipped it cautiously.

Tony sat across from him and blew out a frustrated breath.

He noted his Father at least had the sense to know the beverage was hot and he needed to be careful.

Tony remembered a time when he was about ten years old his father had burned his tongue on hot coffee after an all-night bender. He took out his frustration by hitting Tony so hard he ended up in an emergency room with a broken arm.

'_Good times'_

Tony looked over to McGee who mouthed "Do you want me to leave?"

Tony shook his head. McGee smiled and tried to relax. He looked at the time….it was almost 2pm.

Senior drank his coffee taking little sips as Tony sat back, folded his arms across his chest and watched.

Sip….sip….sip….

To Tony, the sound was beyond annoying.

He thought of the story of Chinese Water torture and shuddered.

He wanted to snatch the cup out of his father's hand and throw it dramatically against the wall.

He had an image of Faye Dunaway as Joan Crawford in the movie "Mommy Dearest" screaming and terrorizing her daughter over wire hangers and he laughed out loud.

His father stopped in mid sip and looked up at him.

"Something amusing, junior?" His father asked humorlessly.

Tony sighed and reached for the almost empty mug saying:

"It's nothing dad….here…."

Taking the mug from senior he refilled it, blending coffee with espresso, and handed it back.

His father drank the cooling beverage quickly, and thankfully, in silence.

Tim watched Tony closely. He could tell Tony was debating calling his dad out. He figured Tony wanted to deal with a more sober senior but then Tony asked quietly:

"Why do you always do this?"

Senior sneered at Tony and finished off the cup.

Tony refilled it with the last of the coffee and espresso and waited for an answer.

He had asked the question with genuine curiosity and concern.

His father looked at Tony with a dazzling smile and said "I'm celebrating!"

"Alone?" Tony asked calmly.

"What of it? It's MY fucking wedding day!"

Tim was struck by the sudden shift in Senior's personality. He wondered if this is what Tony dealt with his whole childhood. Tim had issues with his own dad but at least his father was just distant and not manic. Tim knew he shouldn't but his gut told him to do it…..he grabbed his phone and began recording the DiNozzo's exchange.

"Not just your day, Dad…its Linda's day too….and the family….what would Taylor think if she saw you staggering around when you are about to marry her mother?"

"I don't give a fuck what Taylor thinks!" Senior said defiantly.

'_Of course you don't….you don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself'_ Tony thought.

"Does Linda know she's marrying an alcoholic?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Senior screamed "I AM NOT A FUCKING ALCOHOLIC!"

"Okay dad…whatever you say…didn't mean to piss you off…." Tony said his hands up in a pose of surrender.

McGee could see Senior's body was tense and he was shaking with fury. Tony on the other hand had been lowering his voice every time he spoke and he was calm and direct and non-threatening.

"But you DO seem to piss me off don't you junior?" his father seethed.

Tony let out a little laugh and said "Yes…seems I have done that all my life…pissed you off, disappointed you…."

Senior shook his head in agreement. McGee was shocked at how enraged Senior looked. Tony on the other hand looked nonchalant and in complete control. McGee thought Tony looked a lot like he did when interrogating a suspect.

"Guess when Gibbs told you to apologize to me that must have been infuriating, huh?"

"You have no idea! That son of a bitch…."

Senior stopped mid-sentence realizing he had been caught. He sat there with his mouth agape.

Tony nodded and looked at his watch. It was 2:10.

"Do you think you are alright to make your way down to the limo?" he asked politely.

His father nodded yes.

"Good" said Tony "'cause you're on your own….we're done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had gone through two pots of coffee as he opened and watched file after file in the folder labeled under his name.

He had lost track of time until someone knocked on his door. It was Eunice Matthews dropping off a green salad and homemade dressing for him. She had also made some fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy.

He had not invited her in and hoped he actually had a look of appreciation on his face before he thanked her and closed the door. She didn't seem put out but Gibbs didn't really care. He was engaged in so many memories and was enthralled by the loving gift his father had made for him.

He was shocked to find how his father had painstakingly put together the presentations just for him. When he first opened the folder he was stunned to find over one hundred files each one describing what was inside. It was the one labeled "Mom/Anne" that made him breakdown.

He opened it with trepidation but when he heard his mother singing he lost it. His Dad had pieced together photos of his mother as a child and as a young adult. Pictures of his parents wedding day were followed by photos of him as a baby. All of these images popped one to the other all with the background sound of his mother's beautiful voice.

When the singing was over his father had recorded his own voice describing how much Anne had meant to him. How they had met and fallen in love. How he was devastated when she died. Jack described how bad he felt that he and Gibbs had been estranged for so long and how happy he was that they had been reunited. He repeated over and over how much he loved Gibbs and how proud he was of him.

Gibbs could not believe what he was seeing and hearing.

He was astonished at how proficient his father had been using his computer and knowing it was done with Gibbs in mind made him sniff and wipe at his eyes.

He laughed when he caught a snippet of Tony's voice in the background, encouraging Jack as he created these wonderful files. Gibbs wondered how long Tony and his father had been working on this project just for him.

The next file he opened was labeled "Your girls".

Gibbs knew what to expect but it still floored him emotionally. His father had arranged photos of Gibbs as a boy growing to manhood and then of Shannon becoming a young woman. Gibbs was surprised at some of the photos his father had of his wife as a child. Gibbs wondered if he had asked Shannon's mom for them.

Jack then had pictures of their wedding day and then of Shannon, pregnant, as she saw Gibbs off to war.

Then it was of baby Kelly and her years of growth until she was 8. So many photos Gibbs was mesmerized by it all.

Next there were the home movies with sound recordings of his girls saying "I love you".

Kelly must have been around 2 or 3 years old during one segment as she said "I wuv ewe dada."

Gibbs had to close that file. As he cried he admonished himself for being such a blubbering idiot. When he was done crying it was like something had broken away and shattered deep inside him.

It was a good feeling.

He felt emotionally liberated and mentally healed in some strange way.

Ducky would say it was cathartic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean by "we're done", Anthony?"

There was cold anger in his voice.

'_The calm before the storm'_

Tony looked at his father and saw the demon within.

The demon always called him Anthony.

It no longer mattered to Tony. The truth of his father's lies and deceit had finally set him free.

He realized he actually had no feeling what-so-ever for the man who was biologically his father, who he looked like and whom he shared a name. The past year had changed Tony. Maybe it was that he had finally grown up. Maybe it was because for the first time in his life he had loved someone so much he had let her go because that is what she wanted.

He wouldn't share that with his father because Senior could not relate nor would he even care.

Tony spent the last year searching his own heart and soul to decide what kind of man he wanted to be.

He spent time with others who were also on a journey of self-discovery and change. He had wanted to share his experiences with Gibbs but that wasn't the kind of relationship they currently had. To be closer to Gibbs he had turned to Jack and in doing so found another mentor and friend.

"I mean done as in "kaput, over, finito, adios, don't let the door hit you on your sorry ass on the way out" done."

Senior's brows narrowed.

"On my wedding day?"

"Yes"

"Are you telling me you will not be my best man?"

Tony looked at his Dad and said:

"I could never be your "best" man…..only a man who would stand next to you as you marry for what…the fifth, maybe sixth time….hold the rings and give a speech and watch you bask in the high you get being the center of attention but never the best man…."best" indicates some semblance of respect and a level of importance….two things you have never given me."

Senior laughed but there was no mirth behind it.

"You little shit…" He began

"YOU would pull this crap on me on the happiest day of my fucking life….you ruin everything Anthony…EVERYTHING! I should have never apologized to you….I should have just told you, like I always did when you were a child, what to do and when and how to do it!"

Tony stood up and very calmly walked over to his suitcase.

He began to pack, enraging his father, who stood up and moved quickly towards him.

McGee did not know what to do. He felt strange to be witness to this struggle but inside he felt proud of his friend. He watched as Tony broke the hold his father had always had on him.

Tony's indifference was a beautiful thing.

His father stood firmly behind him and said:

"This is because of Gibbs isn't it? He says jump and you say how high?!"

Tony looked at his dad and with a thoughtful expression said: "Pretty much…at least the jumping part."

"So he told you that he threatened me if I did not apologize to you?"

"No…Gibbs did not tell me…I figured it all out on my own…"

Tony suddenly stopped packing and turned around to face his father saying:

"How did Gibbs threaten you?"

"He told me he had sway over you and that I'd be sorry if I didn't make you feel like I was being sincere!"

"Really!? Gibbs did that for me?" Tony smiled happily.

Senior frowned and moved closer.

"Junior….you are MY son….not Gibbs son!"

Tony lost his smile and with complete honesty looked into eyes so similar to his own and said:

"I wish I was Gibbs son. I wish Jackson Gibbs was my grandfather. I wish those were the men who raised me…if it wasn't for them I might still be floundering in my life….probably a drunk ending up in some gutter like you always predicted I would. Thanks for that by the way….it was the motivating factor for me to make my own way in life. It would have been nice to have had a healthy self-esteem but you made that a challenge too. I do wish you and Linda the best…I hope you don't fuck up your relationship with her too…she's a nice lady with a lovely daughter."

Anthony DiNozzo Senior wore a blank expression as he stared at his only son.

"So you're going to just leave?"

"Yes."

"But what will the guests say? Your friends are coming!"

"I'll apologize to my friends. As far as the guests, I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone."

"What about Linda and Taylor? Your new stepmother and stepsister?"

Tony shrugged and said:

"They're your only family now Dad…cherish them…maybe then you won't find yourself alone."

"Like you!" His father responded like a petulant child.

Tony smiled and looking at McGee said:

"I'm not alone….I happen to have some wonderful people in my life that are more my family then you have ever been."

Tony turned his back to his father and zipped up his bag.

A knock at the adjoining room door drew Tim and Tony's attention.

The door swung open and Abby stepped into the room.

She looked beautiful in the black silk cocktail dress she chose to wear. Her hair was up and pinned back with diamond skull clips. She placed her hands on her hips and said in frustration:

"Ducky and I have been waiting at valet for almost 20 minutes! What's going…"

She froze in mid-sentence a look of shock and incomprehension on her pretty face as she stared past Tony.

Tony turned quickly to see a look on Senior's face he had not seen in years.

It was full of hate and rage and his eyes conveyed a cruel need to dominate.

Senior stepped into Tony's personal space and whispered venomously:

"YOU are not going anywhere Anthony, not until I SAY you can go!"

With that he grabbed Tony's bandaged hand and crushed it with as much force as he could muster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 9**

_No one would be foolish enough to choose war over peace – in peace sons bury their fathers, but in war fathers bury their sons. ~ Croesus of Lydia ~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain was excruciating and it brought Tony to his knees.

He could hear Abby and McGee both screaming at Senior to let him go.

There was the sound of a loud slap, a grunt from his father and the pressure surrounding Tony's hand released.

He fell forward against the bed, cradling his arm, his left hand on fire.

He fought the urge to puke. Eyes shut, he took deep breaths….in and out…in and out.

He could hear a heated argument was taking place but the room started to spin and he couldn't really make out what was being said.

McGee knelt next to him and pulled him close whispering words of comfort as Abby yelled "GET OUT!"

He heard a door slam and then she was next to him as well speaking softly:

"Tony…oh my God…are you okay? I am so sorry Tony...I'm sorry I didn't believe you…I…"

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her.

He smiled seeing the mixture of empathy and anger in her pale green eyes.

A pissed Abby Scuito was both a beautiful and scary thing to behold.

"It's okay Abs…where senior is concerned you have to see it to believe it."

Together, Abby and Tim helped Tony stand.

He swayed a bit as blood rushed to his head.

"Your hand is bleeding pretty badly" Tim said as he and Abby helped Tony over to the bathroom sink.

"Should I get Ducky?" Abby asked

"No!" Tony said "Let me just rinse this off and I'll bandage it."

Abby and McGee exchanged concerned looks as Tony ran his hand under the warm water.

Tony looked up and watched his friends in the mirror. He smiled and said:

"So…which one of you bitch slapped Senior?"

Abby flushed and said "I did…sorry…but he was hurting you Tony…and…"

Tony turned to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Abs….you're my hero…could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Tony…anything…"

"Would you call Bishop and Jimmy and tell them I won't be at the wedding. Tell them whatever you want…at this point I don't care."

She stepped away and as she placed the calls Tony said to McGee:

"Listen Tim….I'm heading to Stillwater now…."

"Tony…do you think that's wise…you look like hell….we could come with you…."

Tony held up his good hand and said:

"I have to get out of here McGee…and I'd prefer to go alone…I'll keep you posted once I get there."

He looked over at Abby and said "Besides…Abby doesn't know about Jack yet….would you tell her after I'm gone?"

McGee looked at Abby and then back at Tony.

"Sure Tony….I'll take care of everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky missed Tony by seconds.

Tony had rinsed off his hand, placed a makeshift bandage on it, grabbed his bag, said his goodbyes to Tim and Abby and headed to the elevator. He had not even bothered to change.

His elevator door closed as the elevator to the right opened and Ducky walked off in a huff.

When he got to Tony and Tim's room he found the door wide open and Abby and Tim sitting on the couch. Tim had his arm protectively wrapped around Abby as she leaned into him. The room looked a mess and Ducky noticed blood on the bedspread and bloody towels near the bathroom sink.

"What has happened here?" Ducky asked looking around the room "Where is Anthony? His Father left in the limousine alone. I thought you and Tony were to accompany him, Timothy!"

Abby turned to Ducky and he could see she had been crying.

Tim looked at him and said "There's been a change of plans, Duck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Tony waited for the valet attendant to get his sedan, he debated marching over to the hotel concierge and cancelling the deposit he had placed on his credit card for the wedding.

He knew it was petty but he allowed himself a delicious feeling of revenge. The way to get to Senior was always financial. He pictured his father getting stuck for a bill he couldn't pay. He chuckled to himself imagining his Dad having to explain to his new wife how he needs to borrow money to pay for their wedding.

The thought of that scenario stopped Tony in his tracks. He could never do that to Linda or Taylor. It was only money…he'd make more. Money was not a real motivator for Tony. Like Gibbs, he was more driven to help others...find justice for those who could not find it for themselves.

Tony had thought about calling Linda or Taylor and saying he was sorry but the fact was he really didn't know them that well and he did not feel emotionally invested. He hoped his father would do right by them. He figured Senior would paint a picture of what a horrible son he was…an ingrate who didn't appreciate all his Father had done for him.

He had debated warning them to the tyrant that hid inside but he reasoned even Hitler had friends and a woman who loved him so he let it go.

He laughed to himself thinking of the Hitler analogy but the humor soon faded as he thought how fucked up it was to compare your own father to Hitler.

The valet pulled the sedan up to the curb which brought Tony's thoughts back to the task at hand. He got behind the wheel and looked at the time. It was almost 3pm.

It would take him about 4 hours to get to Stillwater.

He never lived there but in his mind it felt like he was going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky, McGee and Abby sat together in the hotel bar. Each sat quietly with their own thoughts.

The three friends were worried about Tony and they were worried about Gibbs.

McGee had broken the news about Jack's death to Abby right after Tony headed for the valet.

He had also shared with both Abby and Ducky the recording he made of Tony's confrontation with his Father.

He had actually captured everything up to the time Ducky arrived.

Abby leaned her elbow on the table resting her chin in her hand.

With the other hand she stirred two olives around and around in her Martini glass.

"You know…" she said breaking the silence "I feel horrible that for all these years I have bullied Tony into mending his relationship with his Father."

She raised the glass to her lips and drank adding:

"I thought Tony and his Dad just needed to spend time together and their relationship would grow. I had no idea what a truly cruel and evil person his father really is."

Ducky downed the remainder of his scotch, signaled the waitress for another and said:

"I am surprised Anthony turned out to be the loving and caring man we know him to be. It is a testament to his inner core to have endured that upbringing and come out in the light, not the dark."

McGee nodded in agreement saying:

"Tony had always hinted how bad his father was but once I met the man I thought Tony was full of it. I mean Senior had me fooled….I guess we know where Tony learned how to charm."

Abby sat up and said "Do you think Gibbs really has the measure of how bad Senior is?"

"Knowing Gibbs, I'd say yes." McGee replied.

"I think you should send him that recording Timmy…."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Timothy….send him the recording and inform him Anthony is on his way to be with him…oh, and let Jethro know Tony is hurt and he should check on that hand!"

McGee nodded as he pulled out his phone and called Gibbs number.

It went to voice mail so McGee said:

"Hey boss…I am sending you a recording of an event that happened earlier today between Tony and his dad. Tony is on his way to Stillwater now. He's hurt so Ducky asks that you make sure you check on his hand."

Abby started waving frantically so Tim added "Oh….and Abby says "Hi"".

McGee looked at his co-workers and friends and said for the three of them:

"Sorry about Jack, Boss, if there is anything you need let us know."

He hung up and then forwarded the recording.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cried out and exhausted Gibbs closed the computer and checked the time.

It was close to 4pm.

Senior would just about be saying "I do" and then it would be back to the hotel to party.

Gibbs hoped Tony and the team were having a good time.

Gibbs poured another cup of coffee and called the mortuary from his Dad's home phone.

"Wilsons' Mortuary…Tom Wilson speaking."

"Hey Tom…its Jethro Gibbs…"

"Hey Jethro….sorry about your dad….you in town?"

"At the house….was going to drop by today…how late are you going to be there?"

Tom Wilson laughed and said "I'm available 24/7 Jethro….give me a time and I'll be here… I need you to sign some papers ASAP. Your dad has not been autopsied and there isn't a need since Doc Warner signed off on his death certificate. Of course, if you want one done we can arrange that."

Gibbs thought for a moment and said "No…an autopsy won't be necessary Tom. I need to go over some paper work then I'll be over around six….that okay?"

"Perfect…Lucy will have dinner on the table at six…wanna join us?"

Gibbs hesitated wondering if he really wanted to be around other people.

He knew he was going to have a hard time being alone in his Dad's house when it got dark.

Lucy and Tom were two years younger than Gibbs and had both been classmates and friends of Shannon. He stepped out of his comfort zone and said:

"Thanks Tom…I'd like that...haven't seen you or Lucy in a long time."

After Gibbs hung up with Tom Wilson he went into his father's study and opened the small fire safe his dad had hidden in a closet.

He pulled out his dad's living will and went back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

His father was usually long winded but his last will and testament was short and to the point.

Jackson wanted to be buried in a simple pine box next to Gibbs mother, Anne, in the Stillwater cemetery without any hoopla.

Gibbs laughed at hoopla….which was a word his dad used frequently when he meant he didn't want anything over the top.

Gibbs knew his father could be buried at Arlington with full military honors but he chose instead to stay in his hometown.

"No hoopla, Jack" Gibbs said out loud.

He then moved on to his dad's short list of distribution of real and personal property.

He read it twice and began to laugh. He laughed so hard his sides ached.

He drew in a deep breath and looked around.

He looked to the heavens and said with deep gratitude...

"Thank you, Dad!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was about two hours out of DC when he had to stop for gas.

He was getting really tired and his hand was killing him so after he filled up, he walked into the gas station's store to buy a coffee and some over the counter pain medication.

He got some weird looks from the other customers but figured it was due to the tuxedo.

It was when he went to pay and the cashier looked him up and down, pointed at his stomach and said "You alright pal?" that Tony realized it wasn't the tux at all.

Looking down he found his white Armani dress shirt held streaks of blood and a perfect imprint of his bloody left palm.

'_Fucking great'_ he thought as he smiled at the cashier and said "I'm good…just having a lousy day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy and Tom Wilson made Gibbs feel right at home.

Lucy had prepared a wonderful meal of pot roast with fresh vegetables from her garden.

The three of them chatted about high school, talked about mutual classmates or friends they knew and people they loved and lost.

Lucy brought up Shannon and Kelly and for the first time ever Gibbs did not cringe in pain.

He actually felt joy in sharing memories of them.

He told his friends about finding the folder his dad had made for him and when he mentioned Tony as the person who had helped his dad put it together, he was surprised to know that both Lucy and Tom knew Tony personally.

"Your dad talked a lot about Tony before we finally met him….Tony works for you right?" Tom asked

"Yep…he's my second in command actually."

"He's a Fed, too? Huh….he's such a goof ball it's hard to picture him in such a serious job." Lucy said as she poured Gibbs a cup of coffee.

"Your dad loved that kid" Tom added

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and said "Tony is easy to love."

"Bet he took your dad's death hard."

Gibbs just nodded feeling guilt creep under his skin.

Had he made a mistake in not telling Tony right away? Would Tony be angry when Gibbs called him to let him know? Gibbs hoped Tony would understand.

He had not wanted to ruin Tony's day with his own father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony pulled up in front of Jack's house at 7:35 pm. Gibbs Dodge was not in the drive way nor was Jack's truck. There was a light on in the house so Tony got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knew it would be unlocked but felt it would not be appropriate to just walk in. He knocked for several minutes and when there was no answer he got back in his car and drove by the store.

Main Street was deserted. Jack's store was dark but Tony peered into the window anyway. He could see where someone had busted in the door and then did a lousy job trying to repair it.

There were several bouquets of flowers lying up against the door and someone had lit a candle in remembrance of Jack. Tony brushed away the tears that had begun to sting his eyes.

He walked around the back and found Jack's truck parked where he always parked it.

He wondered where Gibbs might be. He hoped he didn't go back to Bloomsburg for the night. Tony's gut told him that was not the case so he decided he would go back to Jack's house and wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When dinner was over Gibbs thanked Lucy and walked with Tom over to the mortuary.

Tom had asked if Gibbs wanted to see his dad before they went over arrangements and Gibbs said no.

Although he was around death on a daily basis he was not ready to view his father's refrigerated body lying on a steel slab.

He presented Tom with his father's instructions and signed the documents Tom had needed him to sign. Gibbs handed over his credit card to pay for the pine box and miscellaneous fees. He told Tom he needed to make a few calls before he decided on when to have the service and burial.

Tom offered Gibbs a bourbon and he accepted.

Tom told him to relax a while as he needed to fax a few of the documents Gibbs had signed over to the county coroner. He would then be back with copies for Gibbs.

Gibbs sat back in Tom's office and looked around.

It was weird being back in this office as an adult. The last time he was here it was Tom Wilson's father that helped Gibbs and his Dad make arrangements to bury his mother.

Gibbs picked up a business card from Tom's desk and slipped it into his pocket placing it next to his phone.

Deciding it might be better just to program Tom's number into his phone he removed both and set to work. Gibbs had ignored his phone since his text to Tony the night before. He didn't feel like he was breaking rule #3-Never be unreachable- because he and the team were off rotation for the weekend.

He saw he had a voice message and an attachment….both were from McGee.

Gibbs felt his gut ignite as he accessed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony sat in his car for a while but he quickly grew bored. He got out of the car and walked up to Jack's porch to sit in Jack's favorite rocker. It was a clear night but it was beginning to get chilly. Jack kept a plaid blanket in a box near the chair so Tony opened it and pulled it out. He sniffed at the blanket and smiled. It smelled just like the sweater Jack had given him years ago. The scent of it would always remind him of Jackson Gibbs. He wrapped it around his shoulders and snuggled down.

It had not been his plan but he had soon rocked himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs yelled to Tom that he needed to go but he would see him tomorrow as he dashed out of the office and ran to his car.

He had listened to both McGee's message and the recording. Comparing the time stamp of the messages and the current time, Gibbs knew Tony had to have been in Stillwater for at least an hour.

That is if he made it.

Gibbs had not had time to analyze all he heard as he was struck by the fact McGee said Tony was hurt.

It took less than 5 minutes for Gibbs to reach his father's house.

Tony's car was parked in the front but Gibbs could see he wasn't in it.

He got out of his car and walking towards the porch Gibbs could see Tony was fast asleep in his dad's rocker. Gibbs knew Tony must be beat to have slept through Gibbs arrival.

He approached Tony cautiously.

Gibbs smirked seeing Tony was still in his tuxedo. When he saw the blood he panicked.

"Tony!" Gibbs said as he reached down and felt for a wound.

Tony bolted out of the chair as he felt a hand on his abdomen.

As he tried to pull away, Gibbs grabbed his bicep and said "Easy DiNozzo….I got you."

Tony blinked and looked around.

"Boss?"

"Yeah Tony…it's me….are you hurt?"

Tony looked down at his shirt and said "No….I mean it's my blood but it's from this…."

He waved his bandaged hand back and forth.

Tony looked directly at Gibbs and said sadly "I'm so sorry about Jack."

Gibbs nodded and said "Thanks Tony…..do you have a bag in the car?"

"Yes…."

"Let me get it for you and then let's get you inside so we can check out that hand."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's bag and then guided him into the house.

Gibbs walked Tony into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and Tony sat down.

He helped remove Tony's tuxedo jacket and draped it behind Tony's chair.

He pulled up a chair positioning himself directly in front of Tony.

He reached out and took Tony's injured hand.

He gently unrolled the soiled bandages until he got down to the open wound.

It looked much worse than Gibbs remembered. He thought about the recording McGee had sent. He heard Tony scream right before Tim and Abby yelled for Senior to let Tony go. It wasn't hard to figure out what Senior had done to his only son.

'_Son of a bitch' _Gibbs thought.

"Why didn't you just come in and wait…you know the door is always unlocked." Gibbs asked

"I know, boss…but it didn't seem right. You didn't know I was coming and I didn't want to intrude. I mean being in Jack's house without Jack….it just doesn't seem right."

Gibbs smiled at Tony then quickly ducked his head down to look at Tony's hand.

"You better get used to it Tony."

"Use to what boss?"

Gibbs stood, wet a cloth at the sink then returned to clean Tony's hand.

"Use to being in Jack's house without him being here."

Tony thought that comment was harsh so he pulled his hand away and said irritably:

"Why would I ever do that, Gibbs?"

When Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes Tony expected Gibbs would be pissed.

He had not been expecting to find Gibbs grinning from ear to ear.

"Because Tony….Jack left you this house….the house, the store…even his truck….all of it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 10**

"_Family's more than just DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other." ~L. J. Gibbs~ _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony searched Gibbs face looking for any hint that he was joking.

Sure Gibbs still had a big shit eating grin on his face but who would joke about something like this.

He must not have heard correctly so he asked:

"I'm sorry, boss…but could you repeat what you just said?"

Gibbs chuckled as he stood and went back to the sink to rinse out the bloody towel.

He had his back to Tony as he replied:

"You heard me Tony."

Gibbs expected an immediate response but there was only silence so he turned around.

The expression on Tony's face was one Gibbs had never seen there before.

Tony looked stunned and there was a vulnerable childlike disbelief in his eyes.

If Gibbs was asked to describe it, he would say Tony looked like a kid who was trying to comprehend that Santa Claus did not exist.

Tony looked crushed.

His reaction was not exactly what Gibbs expected.

Gibbs was no longer smiling when he returned to the chair and re-started his ministrations of cleaning Tony's hand.

"These cuts are much worse Tony….you need stiches."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why…it's obvious this hand won't heal without…?"

Gibbs looked up realizing Tony was not asking about his hand.

Gibbs could see Tony was searching for answers as he stared into Gibbs eyes.

"Why would Jack do that boss? You are his son, not me…you're his flesh and blood, not me….there must be some mistake….I'm sorry boss…I spent a lot of time with Jack this past year…I should have told you about it but I was afraid of what you'd think….I never asked Jack for anything…I would never expect him to do this…this must be a mistake….I can't accept what is rightfully yours Gibbs….please…don't be mad boss…I love your dad…I would have never tried to come between the two of you…."

Tony couldn't say anymore as he hung his head and silently began to cry.

Gibbs realized Tony was crying when he felt tears fall onto his own wrist.

"Oh Tony….hey…" he said gently as he reached out to lift Tony's chin "I know all about you being with my Dad…and I have to thank you….I found the lap top and all the files my Dad created for me….he could not have done that without you. I can't begin to tell you what your combined efforts have done for me."

Tony gave Gibbs a half smile as Gibbs continued:

"As for Jack leaving you everything… he loved you Tony…."

"But…" Tony began but Gibbs cut him off saying:

"…and he loved me too! In fact his actions were really more for me than for you…."

Tony looked confused so Gibbs said:

"I know you don't understand yet but I'll explain at length tomorrow. Right now you look like you could drop. Let's get this hand covered and then tomorrow you're getting these wounds stitched…."

Tony looked as if he was going to protest but Gibbs said in total boss mode:

"No debating that DiNozzo! I'll have Doctor Warner come by the house tomorrow and take care of you….no hospital."

"Okay….thanks boss."

"Hey…are you hungry?"

Tony shook his head and said "Not really. I'd just like to sleep if that's okay with you."

"Good plan…..let me help you get to bed."

Tony did not protest as Gibbs guided him to the guest room and helped him get undressed. He was not embarrassed in the least although the thought crossed his mind that perhaps he should be. He was dog tired, overwhelmed and emotionally drained and truly thankful Gibbs was taking care of him. He would reciprocate in the morning when his head was clear and he could process everything that had happened over the past 24 hours.

Gibbs checked his bandage to make sure it was dry. Satisfied, he told Tony to lie down and he pulled the comforter up to Tony's chin. Tony felt like a little kid being tucked in by daddy. At least that's what he imagined it would feel like but senior had never done that for him.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and watched Tony fight his eyelid's desire to shut saying:

"I'm really happy you came to Stillwater to be with me Tony….thank you."

"Wish it was for different reasons boss…..I'm really going to miss Jack…."

"Me too…..now you get some sleep."

"M'kay…."Tony slurred as he allowed sleep to claim him.

Gibbs was almost out of the room when Tony said:

"Wait…boss….I told McGee I'd check in…I…"

"I'll call McGee…just get some sleep."

"On it boss…."

Tony was asleep before Gibbs shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs set a pot of coffee to brew as he cleaned up his father's breakfast dishes. He made mental notes of everything he would need to do the following day. When the coffee was ready he poured a cup and sat down at the kitchen table. He felt energized that Tony had come to be with him. Just knowing he was not alone gave Gibbs strength to fight the ghosts and the loneliness.

He needed to make some calls. He looked at the time….it was almost 10 pm.

He called Doctor Warner first and arranged a house call for mid-morning.

He called Vance second to let him know about his Dad. Leon Vance was very sympathetic and had no issue granting Gibbs and DiNozzo both a weeks leave. He would put McGee in charge in Gibbs absence and since Bishop was still a probie, Vance would place them as a backup team to Balboa.

He also asked Gibbs to keep him informed when his Dad's service would be as he wanted to attend. He would also need to coordinate work schedules for all of Gibbs team if they would be attending as well.

Gibbs then called his father's oldest friend, and his namesake, Leroy Jethro Moore. Gibbs was not surprised when L J Moore broke down and cried for Jackson. Gibbs knew the two old friends had made amends after years of being estranged. Gibbs could understand that feeling all too well. He was very happy he and Jack had found their way back to each other.

They talked for a few minutes and Gibbs assured L J he would call back when service plans were set.

L J offered to contact a few other mutual friends on Gibbs behalf and he accepted.

Gibbs finally called McGee.

"Hey boss" McGee said suppressing a yawn.

"Hey Tim…wanted to let you know Tony made it. He's sleeping right now but I'm sure you guys will talk tomorrow."

"Is Tony okay boss? And you too! How are you holding up?"

"He'll be fine Tim…and I'm doing alright. I talked to Vance earlier and you are in charge for the next week. You and Bishop will go out with Balboa if there's a call otherwise it will just be you and your probie."

Gibbs smiled when he heard Tim chuckle and say:

"Me and MY probie….that sounds kinda weird boss….have you noticed Tony has not called me probie since Ziva left."

"Yeah…I've noticed McGee….a lot of things have changed since Ziva left."

Gibbs missed Ziva but her absence had allowed Tim and Tony to grow very close.

It was nice to see.

Neither Gibbs nor Tony had siblings and although McGee had a sister, she was much younger and the two did not spend a lot of time together.

Gibbs realized he had become a surrogate Dad to his two young agents who were more brothers and friends than ever before. He had to admit he liked the role.

"If you would do something for me Tim…."

"Anything boss!"

"Talk to Ducky and Abby for me and tell them I'll talk to them soon okay? I'll call you guys when I have more info on my Dad's funeral."

"You got it boss…."

Before Gibbs hung up his curiosity got the best of him and he asked:

"Tim…..did any of you go to Senior's wedding?"

"Nope…not a one…..Abby reached Bishop and Jimmy before they got there. Abby was pretty straight up about what happened. You should have seen her go off on senior, boss…..he actually cowered when she slapped him!"

"Abby has always been very protective of Tony." Gibbs laughed "I would have paid good money to see her put senior in his place."

"Yeah…she felt horrible for all the times she had guilt tripped Tony into re-building a relationship with his father….and I got to tell ya boss….seeing senior's face when he grabbed Tony….I swear the man is a sadist where Tony is concerned."

Gibbs felt a fury wash over him just thinking about Senior touching Tony to inflict pain. The bastard had already spent most of Tony's life being mentally cruel and neglectful. Gibbs made a vow to himself if he ever saw senior again he would knock his teeth down his fucking throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the smell of coffee and frying bacon that woke Tony the next morning.

He felt well rested even though his hand hurt like hell.

Although his suitcase was in the room he knew the clothes inside were too formal.

He wanted really comfortable clothes so he went to a drawer that was especially his and pulled out some red sweats and a grey Ohio State t-shirt. He dressed quickly, mentally thanking Jack for allowing him to take root in the Gibbs family home.

The Gibbs family home…. that now belonged to him.

Tony shook his head. It had to be a fluke.

He didn't think he deserved it but was secretly touched that Jack thought enough of him to do it.

As Tony headed downstairs to make his way to the kitchen he heard Gibbs mother Anne's beautiful voice. The volume was low, probably so as not to wake him, but the sound of her pure mezzo soprano voice was captivating so he sat on the stairs to just listen. Her acapella version of Patsy Cline's "Crazy" was just ending. The next song was another Patsy Cline song-"Walkin' after Midnight".

To Tony's surprise Gibbs began to sing along with his mom. Tony held his breath and sat absolutely still. He knew he was privy to something very special. Gibbs was not a music guy but he sure could carry a tune. His voice complemented his mother's and Tony had a sneaking hunch the two of them must have sung together many times, maybe when she cooked breakfast for her young son.

The phone rang and Tony heard Gibbs answer.

"Gibbs…yeah Doc…an hour would be good….see ya then."

As Gibbs hung up Tony took that as his cue to make an appearance.

"Morning boss"

"Hey Tony…glad you're up…Doc Warner will be here in about an hour…have a seat…you hungry?"

"Starving." Tony said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good!" Gibbs replied as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Looks great boss…thanks…" Tony said as he dug in.

Gibbs joined him at the table after pouring an orange juice for Tony and refilling his own coffee mug.

Tony took a sip of juice and as he set the glass back on the table said:

"I wish I could have met your mom….she has such a beautiful voice she could have sung professionally."

"Yep…she loved to sing and Patsy Cline was her favorite….but she was shy outside of her own kitchen."

Gibbs sat back and listened as the song changed to "Sweet Dreams".

"Tony…where did my dad get these recordings of my mom? I had no idea her voice was preserved anywhere…I think of everything my dad put together for me this was the biggest shocker."

"He had a lot of stuff in the basement he had stored for years. He asked me to help him get rid of a bunch of it and we came across an old reel to reel tape recorder and a box of tapes. Your dad said he had forgotten all about them. Finding the tapes is what gave him the idea to put together a history of your family for you. I helped him get everything together but ultimately it was your dad who organized how each file was presented. Jack was pretty creative and took to the computer like a fish to water….your dad had skills!" Tony said laughing as he thought how Jack's confidence grew with everything he learned on his lap top.

Tony looked at Gibbs and would have to say his boss looked serene.

It was a good look on the man who was usually a gruff bastard and wound up much too tight.

"Tony….I called Vance last night and we are both on a weeks leave. I was hoping you would stay with me here in Stillwater and help me plan my Dad's service. I was thinking Saturday would be a good day if I can arrange it with Tom Wilson."

"Of course boss! I would be honored to be a part of that…thank you."

"Good! Then we have a lot to do but the main thing today is to get your injury tended too and we'll take care of business starting Monday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Warner arrived promptly and was done with Tony's stiches in less than an hour. He advised Tony to take it easy and to watch for infection. He had given Tony a localized shot before he applied needle to flesh. Tony's hand was beginning to tingle as feeling began to return to it. In anticipation for some major pain Gibbs gave him some pain meds and insisted he "plant his ass on the couch and chill."

That statement from his Gibbs' lips made Tony laugh.

Tony slept off and on most of the day as Gibbs made calls and organized paperwork.

Tony talked to McGee for a few minutes. Gibbs heard Tony's side of the conversation and wondered when Tony's father would come up but Tony had not asked McGee anything about the wedding.

Later that night as the two of them sat down to eat Tony finally asked:

"So…you were going to tell me how Jack leaving me his house was benefiting to you."

Gibbs laughed seeing Tony was nervous.

"Jack knew I hated Stillwater, Tony. I would have never come back here if it hadn't been for that case we had a few years back. When I turned eighteen I was on the first train out of here. The only good thing I ever got out of Stillwater was Shannon. I never thought my dad & I would ever speak again but thankfully we got over that."

"The Gibbs family goes back over one hundred years in Stillwater and my mother's family goes back even farther to the revolutionary war. When Kelly died I couldn't care less about anything regarding my family history or the deep roots I have in Pennsylvania. I'm just not attached to it…I'm the last Gibbs and although my dad never pressured me to maintain the Gibbs legacy in Stillwater he knew I would feel the burden of it...so he alleviated me of it by leaving everything to you."

"That's not to say he left you a burden….his house hasn't had a mortgage in years. The only thing you'd have to pay is the upkeep of it and property taxes. He owned the store outright and there are two bank accounts tied to the house and store that have enough money in them so you would never have to dip into your own reserves. You could hire someone to run the store for you and you could always rent the house…or sell it all…the decision is up to you."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and waited for Tony's response.

"But boss….I don't understand why you couldn't just leave and hire an attorney to sell it all and bank the money. I mean it's YOUR family….I'm honored that your dad thought that much of me to do this…but it just seems wrong."

"I think it makes perfect sense Tony and I am very happy with my Dad's decision. Please accept it for what it is….we'll get everything transferred into your name before the end of the week. Dad's attorney made everything very easy. ….and don't look at me like that DiNozzo…I am not hurting for money if that's what you are thinking. My mom's family has over three hundred acres of Stillwater farmland that I still own and lease. Money is not a problem and you know the way I live, money doesn't mean that much to me."

Gibbs got up to get another cup of coffee leaving Tony to absorb all he had just said.

He laughed when Tony said:

"Do you have stock in Sears's boss? It would be a good thing if you did since you seem to single handily keep them in business."

The head slap was light but not unexpected.

"Actually I do have stock in Sears and several other businesses or products I use. Just because money doesn't mean a lot when it comes to stuff that doesn't mean I don't look at it as a tool that needs to be maintained."

Tony shook his head in agreement and looked down saying:

"That attitude is one of the reason's I really respect you, boss…you and your dad….I feel very lucky to have grown close to Jack this past year and so blessed to have tackled a hard-assed navy dude back in Baltimore, who ended up giving me a job…..and a family…"

Tony looked up, eyes misty but with a huge smile on his face "Thank you for that."

Gibbs thought about the recording McGee had sent him. He had listened to it several times the night before. The part that got to Gibbs the most was Tony telling his father he wished he had been raised by Gibbs and Jackson:

"_I wish I was Gibbs son. I wish Jackson Gibbs was my grandfather. I wish those were the men who raised me…if it wasn't for them I might still be floundering in my life…." _

Gibbs reached out, patted Tony's cheek and said:

"You're welcome Tony….and thank you….I do not know how my life would be without you in it but I would guess it would not be as fulfilling. I trust you more than anyone… You are my second and my friend but you are also so much more to me….you are like the son I never had….I know my dad loved you like a son as well…..and I love you too Tony."

Tony looked at Gibbs with surprise. He almost made a crack about Gibbs being overly emotional and out of character for a functional mute but he knew that would be a stupid thing to do. It would be defensive and evasive and undermine the gift Gibbs was giving to him in that moment.

He smiled at Gibbs and said with absolute sincerity:

"Love you too boss….love you too."

**A/N-Okay my reading peeps….I really did not want to stop here but I have been called away. I was hoping to finish this story before tonight's episode but I do not think that is going to happen….I have my tissue box handy and do so hope that the writers give us a good finale. Either way it is sad to say goodbye to Ralph Waite and the wonderful character of Jackson Gibbs. A special shout out to Extraordinary Gibblet for taking a chance on a WIP and to all of you readers who have faved, alerted, followed and commented.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I was very surprised with the finale. I really liked it but did not need my tissues after all. I will not give away any spoilers but I will say I really loved learning more about what makes our beloved Leroy Jethro Gibbs tick. There was not enough Tony/Gibbs for my liking so I am going to continue as I would like to see it-spoilers for previous episodes and I have taken some liberties with them.  
**

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 11**

"_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal" ~ Irish headstone~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs was up before sunrise on Monday morning.

Before he headed down to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, he looked into the guest room to check on Tony.

Tony was lying on his back with his head tilted to his right. He was deep asleep and Gibbs just watched him for a few minutes. He looked so young and innocent. Gibbs again pondered how Senior could have been such a cruel bastard to his wonderful son. Gibbs thoughts of senior brought his rage to the surface-he so wanted Senior to pay a price for what he had done all the years of Tony's life.

Gibbs did not believe in karma.

If karma did exist, Senior would already be paying some hefty dues.

Letting Tony sleep as long as he could, Gibbs quietly closed the door and made his way downstairs.

Two hours later Tony was up and joining him at the kitchen table.

They shared a hearty breakfast, cleaned the kitchen and got ready to start their busy day in a comfortable silence. Tony loved that about Gibbs. They worked in perfect sync on the job and off.

Both men were dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts.

"Let me change your bandages, Tony, then we'll head out."

Gibbs gingerly tended to Tony's hand saying:

"How does it feel today?"

"It itches so I guess it's healing, boss...I can move all my fingers and it doesn't hurt as much."

To prove it, he held up his hand and moved his fingers around.

"That's good, Tony…baby that hand for a few days…Doc Warner will be over tomorrow night to check on you."

"Thanks Gibbs….for taking care of me the last few days. I want you to know I'm here for you…just tell me how I can help."

"Just you being here is helping me." Gibbs said as he grabbed his red USMC hoodie from the coat rack near the door.

Tony grabbed Jack's black and green flannel over shirt from the same rack.

He found it was a bit big as he pulled it on but it smelled like Jack and that was comforting.

When he turned back Gibbs was smirking at him.

"What?" he asked

"You look like a lumberjack, DiNozzo."

Tony laughed and said playfully "You got a problem with lumberjacks, Gibbs?"

"Nope…I have never had a problem with them…" Gibbs said as he thought of Shannon and the first rule she ever taught him.

"_Everyone needs a code to live by, Gibbs. Rule #-1 Never date a lumberjack."_

Tony noticed Gibbs looked deep in thought as he grinned. He wondered what memory Gibbs was reliving. Tony had noticed Gibbs was really mellow since he arrived. He hoped he had given Gibbs comfort and support and he was pleased Jack's project had turned into such a wonderful gift for Gibbs.

"So where do we start boss?" he asked quietly.

Gibbs looked at him and said:

"I need to go back to the mortuary… we'll begin there."

Tony nodded and followed Gibbs out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom Wilson was seated behind his desk clicking away on his computer when Gibbs walked in to the mortuary office.

"Good morning, Jethro" He said casually.

When he saw Tony follow Gibbs into the room, he stood and offered his hand saying:

"Tony! What a surprise…good to see ya kid!"

"Hey Tom…how are you? How's Lucy?"

"Good…Good…Sorry about Jack, Tony…I know you two were close."

"Thanks Tom…Yeah…Jack was one of a kind." Tony said sadly.

"Have a seat you two. Here are the papers from yesterday, Jethro….was kind of worried when you bolted out of here last night."

Gibbs accepted the papers from Tom and ignoring Wilson's comment and Tony's curious expression said:

"Thanks Tom….I was hoping we could schedule Jack's service and burial for this coming Saturday. My boss and my team will more than likely make the trip up from DC and I want to make it easy for them."

"I understand" Tom said as he pulled up his calendar.

"Saturday would be perfect actually. Did you want to have the service here in our chapel or do you prefer a graveside service?"

Gibbs thought for a moment wondering what his dad might like. Jackson wasn't an overly religious man and had no real church affiliation. He didn't want a military burial. Gibbs had wished he had time to actually make the pine box coffin, which his father requested, himself.

Tony tried to wait Gibbs out but thought he might be of some help remembering a conversation he had with Jack.

"Um…boss….Jack always said he didn't want any hoopla when it came to his time."

Gibbs laughed his eyes bright with unshed tears.

'_This is harder than I thought it would be'_

Tony reached out to comfort him, placing his hand on Gibbs arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Right, no hoopla….he mentioned that in his will."

"I can make some suggestions if you'd like, Jethro." Tom offered.

Gibbs sat back and said "Give us your spiel Tom."

For the next 15 minutes Tom Wilson offered up his professional advice and opinions to make Saturday absolutely perfect.

It was decided there would be a celebration of Jackson's life in the chapel at 11 AM Saturday morning to be followed by a graveside service at 2 pm. They would then have a catered meal back at the banquet hall next to the Chapel.

"Do you want to have an open casket at the celebration, Jethro?"

Gibbs looked at Tony who shrugged, deferring to Gibbs.

"Maybe I should see him first." Gibbs stated

"Let me arrange a viewing right now. It will only take a few minutes and then you can decide." Tom offered.

Less than ten minutes later Tom was back and said "He's ready."

'_Great…but am I ready'_ Gibbs thought as Tom led them to the viewing reception area.

Tom came to a halt outside a heavy wooden door and said:

"Take your time, Jethro…Sheriff Brewster brought over your Dad's personal items this morning. I have those and his clothes packaged for you when you're ready. If you chose to have an open casket, think about how you want Jack to be dressed. Just come back to my office when you are ready."

As Tom walked away, Gibbs turned to Tony and said "Would you come in with me?"

Tony's stomach was churning at the thought of seeing Jack on a slab.

He didn't want to but he had a feeling Gibbs needed his support so he said:

"Of course boss"

The room was small but beautifully decorated. Dark woods with colorful tapestries and a faux fireplace made it look like a small library except there were no books in sight.

There was comfortable seating in a semicircle with the steel gurney in front.

Tony looked around, avoiding Jack, as Gibbs proceeded directly to his father.

Tony wondered if the seating was here so people could spend time with the body of their loved one.

He thought that was both beautiful and just a little creepy.

He berated himself for allowing "creepy" to venture into his thoughts.

He himself had spent time in the darkness of the NCIS autopsy room drinking away the pain of Jenny's death, her bullet ridden refrigerated body just feet from him. He felt guilty he had not been there for her at the end and he did not want her to be alone.

He had held Kate's lifeless body in his arms, speaking softly into her ear, her blood spattered on his face, before Gibbs pulled her away from him to be transported back to Ducky's autopsy table. He had whispered feelings of sorrow, love and regret that she was taken from them too soon and made her a promise that she would be avenged. Gibbs validated those thoughts as he gently wiped her blood off Tony's face then hugged him tightly vowing that Ari Haswari was a walking dead man.

Then there had been Paula's death. Tony had to fight Gibbs to be allowed to work the scene after she had been blown up in a failed attempt to stop a terrorist. She had sacrificed her own life for them and not much had been left of her body. Tony swallowed hard thinking about that gruesome day. While processing the location he had found a lapel pin she had been wearing. The explosion had been so powerful it blew the pin into a corner of the room. It was a small golden angel that she had pinned to her jacket in honor of her team members, Hall and Nelson, who had been killed the week prior to her death.

Tony had picked up the pin and looking around made sure he was not seen as he slipped it into his pocket. He remembered their last conversation when Paula had told him-

'_Life is too short to not tell someone you love them when you do'._

It had been Paula's words that convinced Tony to tell Jeanne Benoit he loved her. He had been driven to speak the words because of Paula's death but when he spoke them he had not been lying to Jeanne. He did love her…still loved her in a weird way…he often wondered where she was and if she was happy.

Tony placed his hand in the pocket of his jeans and felt Paula's golden angel against his fingers.

Since he found it he carried it daily.

It gave him comfort and reminded him that life was short.

He looked over at Gibbs and at Jackson's prone body and moved closer.

Gibbs was staring down at his father, his hand on his dad's chest, remaining silent.

Tony had to admit Jackson looked really good-like he was asleep with a small smile on his lips.

He felt a rush of love for Jack and a great sadness for Gibbs.

He could tell Gibbs was at a loss for words so Tony decided he would speak for them both.

'_Life is too short to not tell someone you love them when you do'_

He knelt down to be eye level with Jack's head. He reached out and placed his right hand over the hand Gibbs had on Jack's chest.

Tony's warm touch brought Gibbs eyes to focus on Tony.

The sorrow in Gibbs eyes was hard for Tony to see.

Tony smiled warmly, looking up at Gibbs, as he spoke directly to Jackson.

"I was really apprehensive to come in here and see you, Jack. I was scared at how you might look. I didn't want my last memory of you to be your cold lifeless body….and although I know you are cold you still look like the Jack I knew and the Jack I love. You have had a hell of a run Jackson Gibbs and it has been my pleasure and my honor to have been on that run with you even for a short time.

I have been blessed to have met you and am proud to have known you. Thank you for being there for me and thank you for letting me be there for you. Thanks also for entrusting me with your stuff….I'll do my best to make you proud."

Tony watched as Gibbs smiled, a tear falling from the corner of his eye.

He let it fall without shame.

Tony squeezed Gibbs hand and continued:

"And don't you worry, Jack….I'll keep an eye on your boy…he gets into a lot of trouble as you know but I'll keep him safe."

Gibbs laughed and it was music to Tony's ears

Tony stood and bending forward, kissed Jack on the temple and said "Love ya Jack….rest well."

Tony released Gibbs hand as he walked around the gurney to face him.

Both of them had damp eyes but shared a smile as Tony embraced Gibbs.

The two men hugged each other tightly for several quiet moments until Tony said:

"I love you Jethro….I'll be right outside waiting for you…take as much time as you need."

Gibbs was speechless as Tony walked away but he did not miss the gift Tony had just given him.

Tony had spoken from his heart and he had said everything Gibbs wanted to say but for some reason could not.

As the door closed and he was left alone with his Dad, Gibbs finally found his voice.

He expressed it all-the tears and the sorrow but also the joy and love and appreciation he held deep inside for his father. He unburdened his heart and freed his soul of a lifetime of regret and rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony flopped down on the couch in the hallway waiting for Gibbs.

He felt spent but happy he found the courage to say what he felt…out loud.

He hadn't checked his messages or e-mails since he had come to Stillwater so to kill some time he pulled out his phone and turned it on.

He had 20 voice messages and as many texts.

All of them were from his Father.

He deleted them all before his curiosity got the best of him.

He sat back wondering what his Father had to say.

He had probably called to mock Tony. To tell him how he missed the great event and wasn't missed after all.

'_That could have all been said in one call or text'_ he thought with regret.

He shook his head and steeled his internal voice-'_You and your Father are done'._

"That's right!" he said out loud but feeling foolish he looked around. He was happy to be alone.

He decided to check his accounts and see how much the wedding had finally cost him.

His curiosity was piqued when he noticed the bar tab had a charge back of almost one thousand dollars. He checked the account he had used to place the deposit for the reception. He had had to leave a ten thousand dollar deposit but found nine thousand dollars had been charged back. They had kept one thousand dollars for some reason.

Tony got a sick but happy feeling in his gut. What the hell had happened after he left?

He placed a call to the Adams House and asked for Charlie the bar manager.

When he got through he said:

"Hey Charlie…it's Tony DiNozzo. I see there's been a charge back on my credit cards and I was wondering what the hell happened?"

"Hey Tony….a gal named Linda returned an unopened box of champagne your dad charged Friday night. She asked if I'd take care of it for you."

"Uh…Linda and my Dad were getting married Charlie…."

"Well that didn't happen Tony…seems Linda cancelled the reception and asked the concierge to return your money to you. They kept the 10% cancellation fee of course although I heard she said she was going to make sure you got paid back."

Tony almost laughed …a giddy, silly laugh one might expect when you find out the person that has bullied you all your life finally got their ass handed to them. It was liberating and he was filled with joy that Linda seemed to be enlightened to the measure of the "man" she was about to marry and escaped before making a huge mistake.

He felt excited and happy but then the fear began to rear its ugly head.

Those 20 phone calls and those 20 text messages he deleted….he probably shouldn't have done that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Same time….Presidential Suite-Adams Hotel **

"Anthony, my friend, what has happened? You did not get married after all?" Prince Omar asked with genuine concern as he stepped back from the door to allow Anthony DiNozzo Senior to enter.

Prince Omar had been unable to get into DC in time for the nuptials but told Senior they would celebrate before Senior and his new bride headed out on their honeymoon.

Omar had heard from a mutual friend that the wedding had turned into a fiasco.

He could only imagine how horrible it was based on his friend's appearance.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior looked like a shell of the man he had known for years. He looked miserable and was unkempt-something Omar had never witnessed before. In one word the man looked defeated.

Prince Omar guided senior over to the couch and then poured him a scotch.

"Thank you, Al" Senior said as he tossed back the drink then placed the empty glass on the table in front of him.

"It was my son….he turned Linda against me! He left me to be with his boss….on my wedding day! He left but before he did he spread a poison that destroyed my last chance for love!"

Prince Omar's eyebrows narrowed. He had heard that Junior had been a thorn in Senior's side most of his life. A son that was a disappointment and did not appreciate all that his loving father had sacrificed for him. Now that son had betrayed his father and brought shame to himself and the DiNozzo family name.

"You say your son left you to be with his boss? Agent Gibbs? Is that correct?"

"Yes! Gibbs has taken my son from me Al….filled his head with notions that he is more of a father to Tony then me! He even threatened me that he had power over Tony and could persuade him to turn his back on me…HIS FATHER!"

Senior let out a sob as his head dropped down into his hands. He wept silently as Prince Omar contemplated how to help his shattered friend.

"I will help you Anthony."

Senior looked up and sniffed "How can you help Al…why would you want to help? I am a pathetic wreck!"

"You are a wreck because your only son is being rebellious and he has been misguided. In my country such behavior is absolutely intolerable! If Tony were my son I would get him back from the negative influences around him and I would punish him severely for turning his back on his family."

"How would you punish him?" Senior asked

"If he were my son….I would retrieve him…forcibly if needed…away from Agent Gibbs…I would then give him a chance to redeem himself. If he was still insolent I would have him physically beaten until he realized the error of his ways and came back to his family. Back to his father who knows what is best for him and has his best interests at heart. Trust me Anthony…this is something I have had personal experience with! You have not met all my children but I had a son who defied me as your son has….and I took care of it as was my right as his father."

"So your son realized he had done wrong and came back to you?"

Prince Omar's face darkened and he looked angry "No…my son was much too gone when my men finally found him and returned him to me. He defied me to the very end…"

"The very end?" Senior asked

"In my country your children are yours…possessions. I was my Father's until his death. My children belong to me and when my son defied me it was my right to deal with him as I felt was justified…as I was the one who gave him life I was also the one who could take it from him."

"Al…you have never told me this…."

"No my friend…I have not. It is not something I am proud of but I felt bound by my honor to act."

"What did you do?"

"My son was executed for his defiance and his rebellion."

Senior gasped saying "Al…I am so sorry you had to make that choice! I want my son back but remember he is a Federal Agent and the laws of this land would never allow such an act here."

Prince Omar smiled and sat next to his friend on the couch "I do not fear his status in your government Anthony…in my eyes he is a child who defied his loving Father and he must pay for that defiance. His beguiler must also know the loss of his "son" to understand the pain he has created in your life. Leave everything to me my friend."

Senior rewarded his long-time friend with a dazzling smile.

**A/N-This story is going to be longer then originally planned.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was derailed by life this weekend so this story will continue…until it ends. Thanks again to all who share their comments and thoughts….hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

**Of Fathers & Sons Chapter 12**

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

― _Lao Tzu_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony's trained investigators mind kicked into high gear as he sat waiting for Gibbs.

What was it that Linda discovered that made her run from the alter?

It had to have been her decision. Tony knew his father was eager to marry her.

Why the act of kindness to get his money back to him?

She was not privy to his father's psycho rant about the linens. She had come in after the fact although she did witness his father's hot temper. She had known senior since before Tony was born so chances were good she knew he could be temperamental. She would also know that he and Senior had issues for a number of years. She was his Godmother but since his mother's death he had not seen or spoken to her. She seemed sweet and Taylor was fantastic but Tony didn't believe they owed him a thing.

Tony thought about the confrontation in the hotel room before he left for Stillwater.

It had just been senior, McGee and himself and then Abby…_Abby!_

He hit speed dial #4. She picked up on the second ring.

"Tony! How are you? How is Gibbs? Are you both doing okay? What about Jack's funeral? Any info yet? Oh…I'm so glad you called…"

"Abby!" he interjected trying to get in a word.

"Oh…sorry Tony…just excited to know you are in Stillwater and that you are safe…you're safe right? Is your hand okay? I have been so…."

"ABS!" He yelled

"Yes…sorry…go ahead Tony."

He was frustrated but could not help smiling.

"Thank you Abby….I need to ask you something."

"Shoot!"

"Did you say something to Linda about the confrontation I had with my dad?"

"Um…no."

"Do you know if Tim did?"

"Tim did not talk to Linda."

Tony could tell Abby was being truthful but she was being evasive. He knew she did not like to lie so he asked the question differently.

"Did you or Tim tell anyone what transpired between me and senior before the wedding?"

"Bishop and Jimmy…remember? You asked me to call them."

"Yes I did and thank you for calling them Abby…anyone else you might have told that was attending the wedding?"

Abby was silent for a few minutes then said "Bishop and Jimmy didn't go to the wedding, Tony."

Tony sighed getting tired of the game. He knew Abby had told someone. He knew she was protective of him and would be of others if they might be faced with an unknown threat.

"Did you say something to Taylor?"

"Yes…" she whispered

"What did you tell her, Abby."

"I called her right after I finished calling Bishop & Jimmy. I'm sorry Tony….but I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't said something to her. When we were getting our pedicures she confided in me that she thought her mother was making a mistake. Taylor really likes you! In fact she said she had a crush on you when you were little kids…"

"So you told her what…exactly?!"

"Pretty much the blow by blow. Later that night I sent her the recording Timmy sent to Gibbs."

"Recording?" Tony asked confused.

"Uh…he didn't share it with you?"

"No….what recording?!"

"Ask Gibbs, Tony….I have to go….call me or Timmy when you know about the funeral!"

"Abby! Hang on for one minute…I have a request"

"Okay….what is it?"

"I need you to retrieve all texts & phone messages sent to my phone since I left for Stillwater Saturday night up until this morning. Place them in a file folder for me okay?"

"Okay."

"And Abs?"

"Yes?"

"Mark it as private and DO NOT read or listen…okay?!"

"I can do that Tony…..I'm sorry if you're mad at me…..Maybe your dad won't be a bad husband to Linda."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on as he said:

"That's just it Abby…they didn't get married after all."

He heard her gasp as he continued:

"It's okay Abby…I'm glad you exposed Senior to Taylor. She had a right to know what her mother could have been getting involved in. I'm just glad he is out of my life."

Abby felt a chill run up her spine as a feeling of dread filled her.

She had a horrible feeling that Tony might be in danger.

"Be careful Tony..." She whispered

"Always Abs…. Talk to you soon."

Tony was just hanging up when Gibbs appeared.

"Ready, boss?"

"I am…and thank you, Tony."

Tony just smiled at Gibbs, curious as to what Gibbs had heard on the recording Tim had sent.

He stood and followed Gibbs back to Tom Wilson's office wondering if he should ask to hear it.

As Gibbs collected Jack's personal effects- a watch and ring, his wallet and his clothes- Tony debated telling Gibbs what he found out about the canceled wedding.

Gibbs advised Tom they would be back later with a suit for his father to wear.

Tony was happy Gibbs had decided to have an open casket.

Deciding Gibbs peace of mind was more important than any Father drama he may have going on, Tony focused on what they needed to do to give Jack a proper burial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day found them very busy.

First, Gibbs took Tony to Jack's attorney, Jim Alton, who explained Jack's trust in detail.

"All you need to do is sign these documents, Tony, and I will do the rest. Jack set it up that you are trustee upon his death…Jethro, was listed as secondary in case you refused or you were deceased. When you are ready to add your own heirs you can contact me or if you have another attorney just give me a call and I can transfer the information."

Gibbs could tell Tony was overwhelmed as they headed back to the house.

Tony was very quiet and he looked like he might cry.

"How about some lunch and then we'll head over to the store? I want to fix the door and pick up the truck. Think you'll be okay driving it back?" Gibbs asked as he pointed to Tony's bandaged hand.

"Huh? Oh…no problem boss….I can drive with one hand…"

"The truck's not an automatic."

"Oh…still not a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had a quick lunch of the fried chicken and salad Eunice Matthews had delivered to Gibbs. In fact the refrigerator was quickly filling up as many neighbors and friends of Jack's had come by Sunday to drop of this and that.

When they arrived at the store Gibbs refused Tony's help with fixing the door.

The flowers and cards that first appeared on Saturday night in front of the store had multiplied.

Tony sorted through them, reading the cards aloud, as Gibbs repaired the front door lock.

"Your dad was really loved boss!"

Gibbs grunted in what Tony assumed was agreement as he stood back to inspect his finished job.

"Door's fixed." Gibbs said

"Looks great boss….now what?"

Gibbs grinned at him as he wiped his brow.

"How about you treat me to a soda from your new store?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony gathered all the flowers and cards and brought them into the store as Gibbs walked to the cooler and pulled out two cold sodas for them.

He popped the lids and handed one to Tony. They tapped the bottle necks together and took a drink.

"You ever work retail, DiNozzo?"

"Uh…not really boss…I did work selling ladies shoes for like a day."

"One day?" Gibbs asked

"Well…maybe more like 6 hours…got fired for flirting."

Gibbs laughed and Tony joined him.

"Why am I not surprised by that, Tony?" Gibbs said

Tony shrugged "Not my fault boss…."

"Right…it's never your fault DiNozzo…flirting is as natural to you as breathing."

A knock on the door drew their attention. Looking through the glass they could see Ester Holt.

"Hello Ester" Gibbs greeted her as he opened the door and let her in.

"Leroy" she replied.

Seeing Tony she added:

"Hello Tony! Good to see you son….oh my! Whatever happened to your hand?"

Before Tony could respond Gibbs said "How can we help you Ester?"

Tony cringed; embarrassed his boss was so curt and had no patience.

Tony was happy Ester didn't seem to care.

"Well…I came over because I need a pound of sugar, 2 gallons of milk and a pound of butter. I was hoping to purchase them here instead of having to send Otis over to Bloomsburg!"

Gibbs looked at Tony but spoke directly to Ester.

"I'm not the one to ask Ester…Tony is the new proprietor of this establishment. What do you say Mr. DiNozzo…you open for business?"

The look of sheer terror and indecision on Tony's face had Gibbs and Ester laughing in harmony.

Ester stepped up to Tony and gave him a big hug saying "Welcome to Stillwater, Tony! If you need anything you know I am right next door!"

Tony finally found his voice and said "Thanks Mrs. Holt…um…not sure what's going to happen with the store just yet but if you need those items you can have them."

"Nonsense! You will be out of business quickly if you give it away, Tony…let me pop back into the bakery to get my pocketbook…be right back!"

"What do I do boss?" Tony asked as he looked around.

Gibbs chuckled.

"Would you like me to share the Gibbs family secrets of running a successful business? It was passed down three generations."

"That would be great boss!" Tony said eagerly.

Gibbs walked behind the counter next to the cash register. He pulled out an apron and tossed it to Tony.

"Put this on."

The apron was Kelly green with thin white stripes and had seen better days. Tony had never seen Jack wear it so he asked:

"Whose apron is this boss?"

"Mine…I wore it when I worked in the shop…Dad called it my "Shop-boy" apparel. It will be perfect for you today."

Tony had a huge grin on his face as he placed the top loop of the apron over his head and tied the apron strings around his waist.

"Now what?"

"To complete the look I would hand you a broom but no sweeping until you can use that left hand….so…take this!"

Gibbs pulled a magenta feather duster out from under the counter and laughed at Tony's look of disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They worked the store for the next four hours.

Gibbs ran the register as needed. Tony was amazed at Gibbs transformation when a customer entered the store. He said hello with a smile on his face. He asked how he could be of assistance and said "please" and "thank you". It was like he was a completely different person when strangers were around.

When people he knew entered the store he was civil at least and friendly most of the time. Tony could tell what Gibbs thought of the person just based on how he reacted to their presence. Tony had seen it before but in a more controlled situation like in an interrogation room but being in Gibbs hometown it was absolutely fascinating. Tony snapped a few candid photos with his phone and even a short video when Gibbs was really out of character. Tony knew the only way anyone on the team would believe it was if they saw it for themselves.

When they were alone Gibbs followed Tony around as he dusted, or priced new merchandise or rotated the old stock-imparting the family secrets of retail success.

At the end of the four hours he taught Tony how to count down the register, balance the books and make the deposit. Tony was shocked that they had made close to one thousand dollars.

"That's amazing! I thought Jack ran this store for something to do but I see there is a real need in this town."

"You don't have any competition, Tony! Closest store is in Bloomsburg."

"So I will treat you like my dad treated me at the end of my first day as shop-boy. Tell me the four Gibbs family secrets of business success!"

"Number one-Always be friendly…the customer is not always right but make them feel like they are. Number two-make sure your merchandise, whatever it is, is priced fairly…no gouging! Number three-work hard to make money…never gamble…. but always give a percentage away. Number four- your word is your bond...a good reputation and trust cannot be bought."

"Very good! I knew you were a smart kid!" Gibbs laughed as he affectionately cuffed Tony under the chin.

Tony beamed at him and said "Four secrets are easier to learn from a nice shopkeeper boss then 51 plus rules from a verbally challenged, demanding, hard-assed marine boss…"

As Gibbs frowned, Tony shrugged and said with a grin on his face "Just saying!"

Tony ducked successfully as Gibbs went in for a head slap.

Tony chuckled as he moved away from Gibbs and removed the apron. He was folding it and placing it back under the counter when Gibbs smirked at him and said:

"Got something to show you, DiNozzo."

Tony noticed Gibbs had his phone in his hand.

"Hmmm?"

He stood behind Gibbs and watched in horror as Gibbs flipped through photo after photo of Tony in that faded green apron, magenta feather duster in hand, moving from shelf to shelf. Tony would have said the person in the photos looked like Tinkerbelle flitting to and fro, sprinkling fairy dust as they went if the photos weren't of him.

"What do you want?" He asked Gibbs coldly

Gibbs laughed and said "I want to see you delete that video and those photos you took of me earlier today. We both have a certain reputation we want to maintain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs waited for Tony as he parked Jack's truck in the drive way and the two of them went into the house together.

Gibbs could tell Tony was trying to hide that he was in some pain, so he told him to sit and went and grabbed them both a beer.

They sat on Jack's couch enjoying the silence and enjoying the brews.

"I think I want to keep the store but I can't run it. Do you think Jack would mind if I hired someone to do it?"

"Not at all Tony…in fact I think Jack would be very pleased to know the store will keep operating. One of the reasons he never retired is he loved this community and being so small and lacking few shopping choices he did it for the local retired and aging population…which is the majority of residents in Stillwater."

"Thanks boss…for today at the Attorney's and at the store. I don't want to sell anything. I want to keep the house as it is…and the truck. I'd like you to keep your keys for the store, house & truck too…so you can come here anytime you want. Isn't there anything you want to take back to DC? Photos? Your high school stuff…..the Winchester hanging in the store?"

"The Winchester is tempting…..that weapon has been in my family since 1873."

"Seriously…you should take it boss!"

"That gun has been in the store from day one Tony….it needs to stay. But we should take it out and do some shooting. If you have never shot a lever action Winchester repeating rifle you have been missing a wonderful experience."

Tony held up his bandaged hand and said "Give me a couple of days & I would really like to do that!"

Gibbs nodded and said "Want another beer?"

"Sure….I'm going to check and see if Stillwater has a Craigslist….place an ad for a full time clerk."

Tony got up and walked over to Jack's desk to power up the lap top as Gibbs said:

"Craigslist? What's Craigslist?"

"Really, Gibbs? As many years as you have worked with McGeek you have never heard of Craigslist?"

"What is it?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

Tony felt like he was being played so he said with complete seriousness:

"It's a list compiled by a dude named Craig that shows jobs, services, apartment rentals, vehicle sales etc….you name it…"

"Go on" Gibbs said with interest.

"The only catch is that someone named Craig must live in the area where the list is maintained."

Gibbs took a sip of his beer and said "So if Stillwater doesn't have this list thingy then no one named Craig lives here?"

Tony tried not to roll his eyes and kept the sarcasm out of his voice as he said:

"That's right boss…"

Tony did a search and Craigslist-Stillwater PA appeared.

"Look at that DiNozzo!" Gibbs said pointing over Tony's shoulder at the screen "There is a Craig living in Stillwater!"

Tony bit his lip fighting the urge to mock. He was saved when Gibbs said:

"How about some dinner?! I'll prepare while you do your list thing."

"Sure boss….that'd be great."

Tony missed the mischievous gleam in Gibbs eyes and the playful knowing smile as he walked towards the kitchen.

Gibbs loved to let his team underestimate his computer knowledge and skills.

It was fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Gibbs made all the calls he needed to make-Director Vance, Ducky and LJ Moore. He also called Tobias Fornell. He let Tony call McGee who in turn called Abby, Bishop and Jimmy.

They compared notes-everyone would be coming up for the day and would meet Tony and Gibbs at the Mortuary promptly at 11 AM.

Tony had placed his ad and was still sitting at the computer when he turned to Gibbs and asked:

"Boss….would you mind if I went through the folders your Dad made for you and could I create something to show at the celebration of his life?"

Gibbs thought a moment and said "Actually that would be really nice Tony….yes…feel free to do that."

"Is there anything off limits?"

Gibbs knew Tony was asking if he should exclude Shannon & Kelly and Gibbs mother Anne.

"Do whatever you want to do….I know you loved my dad and you will honor him."

"Thanks Gibbs" Tony smiled shyly

"And thank you again Tony for being here with me….I couldn't do it without you."

Tony didn't believe that last part for a minute but he knew Gibbs genuinely loved him and that they were better together, then separate and on their own.


End file.
